When Love Never Dies
by ladyangel1981
Summary: Katelyn has been dating Dave for 3 months until he cheated on her with Melina. Frustrated, Katelyn turns to the only person who is always there for her: Her ex Randy Orton. Problem is, they still love each other. Will they get back together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. I only own Katelyn, Jaymee, Kayla, and Donna.

As Monday Night Raw is about to begin, Katelyn entered the arena with Michelle McCool, Trish Stratus and Lita. They all went to the divas locker room to get ready for tonight. As they walked in, they were greeted by a very hyper Mickie James.

"Hey girls, glad that you finally made it." She said as she almost knocked them down giving each one of them a hug.

"Whoa, slow down girl." Said Michelle as everyone laughed.

"What got you so hyped up today?" asked Katelyn as they all came in and sat down on the bench as they started to get ready.

"She's teaming up with Jeff in a match tonight." Said Melina as she walked out from the bathroom.

"Against who?" said Trish as they looked at Mickie.

"I think it's against Kennedy and a new diva, I'm not sure." Said Mickie.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Her name is Donna and I heard that she's really good. She trained over at OVW for a few months." Said Lita.

"Yeah, and she's dating Randy as well." Said Jaymee as her and Kayla walked to the door.

"Well girls, we have our match in a few minutes. We're going to get into position." Said Kayla.

"Good luck!" all the girls called as they left.

"Thanks." Said both Jaymee and Kayla as they walk to the gorilla position. As soon as they left, a stagehand came into the room.

"Katelyn, your segment is up after the diva tag match." He said.

"Thanks." Said Katelyn as he left. All the girls smiled at her.

"What?" said Katelyn as she looked at them.

"You're lucky to be in a segment with 3 of the hottest guys on the show." Said Melina as she was referring to John, Dave, and Randy.

Katelyn smiled, "You should know, you dated one of them."

"Yeah I know, but both of you have been friends for so long. Has it ever become a time when your feelings for him have gone beyond than friends?" Said Melina as the girls looked at Katelyn. It's true that Katelyn and Dave have been friends for a long time.

"Honestly, it has. But I couldn't bring myself to tell him. When he was dating you Melina, I did have strong feelings for him. But I couldn't dare to break you guys up because you and him were such a good couple and both of you are my best friends. Plus, I don't know if he feels the same about me." Said Katelyn.

"It wouldn't hurt to talk to him. That way, you can tell him how you really feel." Said Michelle.

"But what if he doesn't think of me that way? I don't want to jeopardize our friendship over it." Said Katelyn.

"Trust me, if you talk to him about it, you would be surprised on what he will say." Said Mickie as there was a knock on the door. Melina went to answer it. On the other side was none other than Dave Batista.

"Hey Dave." Said Melina.

"Hey Melina." Said Dave as they smiled at each other.

"Hey, I know Melina isn't the only one that you see." Said Trish as everyone laughed.

"Ok Trish, you got me. Hey girls." Said Dave as Melina let him in after the girls were decent.

"Now that's better." Said Trish as everyone laughed.

"Thanks Trish." Said Dave as he gave her a hug.

"You're welcome." Said Trish.

"So you came to get Katelyn?" said Michelle.

"Yeah, our segment is up in a few minutes and the guys wanted to rehearse for a bit before we go live." Said Dave as they looked at Katelyn going over the script. Dave went over and kneeled in front of her. She seemed to be deep in thought rather than studying the script. "You ok angel." He said as he ran his thumb over her cheek softly.

She jumped at his sudden touch as she looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm ok. I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. I just came to see if you were ready to film our segment."

"Well as ready as I'll ever be." Said Katelyn as they both stood up and headed to the door. Melina stopped Katelyn before she went out.

She whispered, "Just talk to him. It won't hurt."

"Ok, I will." She said as she left. Then the girls looked at each other and smiled.

"There is some love in the air between those two." Said Michelle.

"I know. When they looked at each other, sparks were flying." Said Mickie.

"Too bad that they don't seem to notice." Said Trish as everyone agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Dave and Katelyn walked down the hall a little bit when he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back as he backed her up against the wall with their hands wrapped around each other. When they broke the kiss, she laid her head on his chest.

"Dave, I don't know how long we can keep this from our friends. They deserve to know that we are dating." Said Katelyn.

"I know, but we can't tell them yet. I don't want them to give me hell for getting over Melina so quickly."

Katelyn looked up at him. "The girls won't. In fact Melina was the one that brought it up about us being together before you came in. It was hard trying not to tell them we were."

"I know baby, but when that time comes, we will let every one know at the same time. Ok?"

"Ok, I'll try." Said Katelyn.

He looked at her as he said, "I know it will be hard because you tell them everything, but can you trust me with this? I don't want us to start having problems with our relationship even though we just have gotten started."

"I do trust you. I always have. I just wish when I hang out with them, they don't bring up the subject about us. I have to think of something good to say to not give us away."

"I know what you mean. The guys do the same when I'm around. I think we can keep it up a little longer. Just do this for me please?" He asked.

"Ok, I will. Just for you." She said as she lean up and kissed him again passionately. Then she heard Jaymee's music playing in the arena. She looked at a nearby TV monitor to see that Jaymee was making her entrance as Lilian was making the introductions. She looked back at Dave as he grinned. "The guys wanted to rehearse for our segment eh?" she said as she smiled at him.

"Well, I had to get you out of there some way so I could see you and to give you this." Said Dave as he kissed her again.

After they broke up the kiss, she smiled at him. "Thanks for coming to get me. I needed you at that moment. That's why I was so out of it looking over the script."

"Yeah, I sensed it before I came in. I wanted to hold you right then, but I couldn't."

"It's ok. As long as we're together for these few moments, I'm fine." She said as he tightens his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. Suddenly she felt Dave pick her up and carried her off into his dressing room. "Um Dave, what are we doing?" she said as he sat down on the couch with her in his lap as they stare into each others eyes.

"I want you right now." He said as he started to undress her.

"I want you right now too, but do you think it's wise to do it since we have a segment coming up in a little bit?" She said as she looked at him.

He stared into her eyes as his hands rub her sides. "Do you trust me?"

She stared back into his eyes as she nods her head yes. "You know I do." She whispers. "I trust you with my heart and soul."

By this time, all of their clothes were off. "Let me take care of you." He said as he brought her close to him as they kissed as they made love.

While Jaymee and Kayla won their match and are celebrating in the ring, John and Katelyn were standing in position getting the last instructions from the director as Randy and Dave were getting instructions as well. When Kayla and Jaymee were walking up the ramp, everyone was getting into position. When the director received his cue to go ahead with the segment, he yelled action.

****Segment****

John Cena and Katelyn are standing in the hall talking about his match that night when Randy Orton walks up. They heard the crowd boo a little as Randy says, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"What do you want Orton?" said John as Katelyn looks on.

"I was looking for you, but I see that you are busy with someone else." Said Randy as he looked at Katelyn.

"What's that supposed to mean Randy? Is it because I'm here with John instead of you?" Said Katelyn as she smirked.

Randy started to get pissed by the second. He started to go near Katelyn but John stood in front of her. "Hey man, leave her alone. You're here to see me, remember? Not her."

"Yeah, you're right. She's not worth it anyway." Said Randy. By this time everyone booed at Randy.

"I know this SOB didn't just say that." said Katelyn as she started to charge towards Randy, but John stopped her.

"Katelyn, don't do it. I don't want to see you hurt." Said John as Katelyn calmed down in his arms.

"Yeah, that's right, we don't want to see you hurt, do we?" said Randy as he walked closer to John and Katelyn. Before he got into Katelyn's face, he felt someone grab him. The camera panned out farther and it was Dave.

"That's enough Randy. I swear if you say anything or even touch her you will have to deal with me." Said Dave as he got into Randy's face.

Randy gulped as he backed off. "Ok man, whatever you say."

Dave let Randy go as he smiled at Randy. "Thanks man. Not only am I going to win the title, but now I have a reason to destroy you in our match tonight."

"Who said that you are going to win the title tonight?" said John as he moved Katelyn aside as he got into Dave's face.

"If I have something to do with it, neither one of you guys are going to win the title tonight." Said Randy as they all got into each other's face.

"We'll see tonight." Said Dave as they all stared at each other.

"We will." Said John and Randy.

"Cut." Yelled the director and everyone started to relax.

"That was great everyone." Said the director as they started to pack up and left.

"Thanks." They called after the director. Randy then walked up to Katelyn.

"I hope there were no hard feelings between us." He said as he smiled.

"No hard feelings. You were doing what you were supposed to do. It was no problem." She said as she smiled at him. He gave her a hug.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." Said Katelyn.

"Well, guys I'll see you all later tonight in our match." Said John as he starts to leave.

"Ok John." Said both Randy and Dave as Randy started to leave as well.

Dave turned around to see Katelyn leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. He went up to her. "Baby, you ok?" he asked.

"A little bit, but my head hurts." She said.

Dave felt her head. "You're burning up. We have to get you checked out."

"I can't right now. I have to do a run in to help Melina in a few minutes." Said Katelyn as they looked at the TV monitor and saw the match between Melina and Victoria.

"Not in the state that you're in. Who knows you might faint on the way out there."

"Dave please trust me. As soon as I do this run in, I'll go get checked out."

Dave smiled at her as he said. "Thanks."

She smiled back at him as she said, "Don't worry so much. I'll be fine."

"I know Katie, but I can't help it. I care about you so much that I don't want anything to happen to you." Said Dave as they started to walk towards the gorilla position.

"I know. But if it weren't for you and Shawn training me, I wouldn't be in this position. I learned from the best." said Katelyn as Dave blushed.

"I had fun teaching you too. Those were the best days of my life." Said Dave.

"Mine too." She said as they reached the gorilla position. Natalya was standing there waiting on her cue.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Natalya." Katelyn said as she smiled at Natalya.

"Hey Katelyn and Dave." Said Natalya as her and Katelyn hugged. She looked at Katelyn. "You don't look so good. You sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I do." Said Katelyn. "My head hurts, but I'll manage. I'll get checked out once I'm finished here."

"Ok. I hope it's not that bad. I want you to be good for our tag match next week." Said Natalya.

"I will be, don't worry." Said Katelyn as she smiled. They all laughed.

Then the stagehand called Katelyn over to do some last minute instructions. When she went over, Natalya went over and whispered to Dave. "I think she's putting on more than she is. Could you stay here just in case something else happens out there?"

"Sure I will. If something else does happen, I will be out there in a flash. She's my life and I hate it if anything happens to her." Said Dave.

Natalya looked at him as she smiled. Dave sees this and he realized what he said. "Shit." He said as he looked down.

"Dave, don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone." Said Natalya.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Said Dave.

"You're welcome. Anyway, I think you guys do make a cute couple. You're meant for each other."

"Thanks." Said Dave as he blushed.

"You're welcome. How long have you and Katelyn been dating anyway?"

"For about 3 months."

"And you guys haven't told anyone?"

"Nope. Well not until I let it slip just a few minutes ago with you."

"Yeah, and earlier as well in the backstage segment that you just did." Said Natalya.

"What do you mean?" asked Dave.

"Remember the part where you told Randy if he ever say or even touch Katelyn, he would have to deal with you?" said Natalya.

Dave then remembered as he looked at her in shock. "I just messed us up big time, didn't I?"

"Not really. I mean word was going around about you and Katelyn after that part, but they were good things."

"Thanks Natalya." Said Dave.

"No problem." Said Natalya as she gave him a hug. Then the stagehand gave Natalya the cue as they looked on the TV and saw that Melina was getting the upper hand on Victoria after the match has ended.

Katelyn saw Dave with a confused look on his face. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." She said.

"I hope so." Said Dave as he kissed her again.

Then the stagehand gave Katelyn her cue. "Now it's my turn to kick butt." She said as they laughed.

"Have fun." Said Dave as she started walking.

"I will." She said. Dave then looked at the monitor as Katelyn ran down the aisle.

She ran in and speared Victoria onto the canvas. She got up and pulled Natalya off of Melina in the corner. Both Melina and Katelyn were getting the upper hand on both Natalya and Victoria.

"That's my girl." Said Dave as Katelyn superkicked Natalya. As Katelyn and Natalya were fighting, Katelyn started to feel dizzy. She whispered, "Natalya, I'm getting dizzy."

"We have to let someone know." Whispered Natalya. "Can you carry on for a few minutes."

"Yeah, I think so." Said Katelyn. They carried on until the referees came out and broke them up. As the referees broke them up, Katelyn felt the dizziness take over her as she saw the world go black and she fainted on the canvas in the ring. Melina went to her side as Natalya and Victoria walked away as the cameras were still rolling as they stayed in character.

Meanwhile Dave was watching at the gorilla position when the referees broke up the fight. As he saw the referees pulling them apart, he saw that Katelyn had fainted. He instantly got worried. "Oh my God, Katelyn." He said. "I have to go and help her."

As if on cue, the stagehand said, "Dave?" Dave looked at him as he was very scared. "We went to commercial. You can go out there and check on her if you want."

"Thanks man." Said Dave as he ran out there and down the ramp. He climbed into the ring as he saw Melina and one of the referees trying to revive Katelyn.

"Dave, what are you doing out here?" said Melina.

"I'm here trying to help Katelyn." Said Dave.

"But why? I know you and her are close friends, but both of you aren't dating."

"I care so much about her Melina. I wouldn't forgive myself if something serious happened to her."

"Dave, its ok. She knows you are here for her. She loves you so much." Said Melina.

"I love her too Melina, more than you know." Said Dave as he tried to revive Katelyn.

"Guys, we need to get her backstage." Said referee Mike Chioda.

"I'll carry her back there." Said Dave.

"You're sure Dave?" said Mike and Melina at the same time.

"Yeah, I am. I'm more worried about her than anything right now." Said Dave.

"Ok." Said Mike as Dave got out of the ring. The referees slowly slid Katelyn to the edge of the ring and into Dave's arms. Dave carried her up the ramp and as he got backstage, he was met with all the divas, including Natalya and Victoria.

"Thanks Natalya for going easy on her." Said Dave.

"No problem. She actually told me she was getting dizzy, but I asked her if she could keep going as I got help." Said Natalya. "I hope that she's ok."

"Me too." Said Dave as he looked at her.

"Go ahead and take her to the trainer's room to get checked out." Said Beth.

"I am." Said Dave as he carried Katelyn to the training room. The trainer was waiting on him as he laid Katelyn down on the table.

"You ok Dave?" said the trainer as he checked on Katelyn.

"Not really. I hate to see her in this position." Said Dave as he sounded sad.

"It's ok. Just be strong for her. She needs you now more than ever." Said the trainer as Dave rubs her arm.

"Baby, please wake up for me. I need you right now." Said Dave as he looked at her. Katelyn slowly open her eyes as she looked into Dave's eyes.

"Dave, I'm so sorry." Said Katelyn.

"No, don't be. It's a relief that you're awake now." Said Dave as he stroke her face.

"Well look who just came back to us." Said the trainer as he and Katelyn grinned.

"Thanks." She said as she sat up on the table. She then looked at the trainer. "Man, I can't believe I fainted on national TV."

"It could have been worse." Said the trainer. Dave and Katelyn then looked at him.

"You mean that I might be..." said Katelyn as the trainer nodded his head.

"It's a big possibility. I mean by looking at you, it's nothing wrong physically, but if I were you, I would get a checkup to make sure." Said the trainer.

"Ok, I will. First thing tomorrow." Said Katelyn.

Dave meanwhile looked at them confused. "What's wrong? Is it bad?" he asked.

Katelyn turned to him as she said, "Dave, I might be pregnant."

"Pregnant?" he said.

Katelyn nodded as she looked down. "I'm so sorry Dave. If I am, this will mess us up big time."

"I know baby, but this isn't your fault. It just means that we have to come clean about everything."

"You mean you guys are dating?" said Chris, the WWE trainer.

"Yeah, we have been for 3 months now." Said Katelyn as Dave nodded. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she leaned into him.

"I thought that you still were with Melina?" said Chris.

"Not really. Melina and I broke up about 5 months ago. We are still friends though. That's the main reason I kept Katelyn and I relationship a secret because the guys thought I wasn't over Melina."

"Well what you did for Katelyn tonight will change their mind." Said Chris.

"I hope so." Said Dave as they looked at Chris.

"Am I cleared for now?" asked Katelyn.

"Yeah, you are, other than getting checked out tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks." Said Katelyn as she got off the table.

"You're welcome." Said Chris as her and Dave started to walk out of the trainer's room. She looked up at Dave as he looked sad.

"Dave, what's wrong?" as she grabbed his arm before they walked out of the trainer's room.

He turned to her as he sighed while he leaned on the wall. "It's nothing really. I'm kicking myself for letting you go out there tonight."

Katelyn start to rub his arms. "Don't. I hate to see you like this. I knew that Natalya knew what shape I was in, so that's why I fought with her."

"But..." Dave started to say as Katelyn placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't think about that now. It's a possibility that I'm pregnant." She said. Then she smiled as she said, "But I wouldn't mind having a little Bautista running around."

Dave smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "Me too."

"But we can't tell anyone about this though. Not yet until I know for sure."

"I know. That way we can keep the heat off us for a while." Said Dave.

"Yeah." Said Katelyn as they walked out of the training room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank Bingobaby and dj-ssdd for the reviews. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far. Also Donna, you know I couldn't resist putting you in the story. You deserve it, lol. **

**I also want to thank all the people who are reading this story so far. I hope you are enjoying it. Now here's the next chapter. :D**

When they walked out of the training room, the first people who came up to them were Melina, Michelle, Lita, Mickie, Jaymee and Kayla.

"Katelyn, are you alright?" asked Lita.

.

"Yeah, I am. It was just stress, that's all. I haven't been getting that much rest." Said Katelyn.

"Well, good thing we have tomorrow off, you can rest all you want." Said Kayla.

"Yeah, I can start tonight." Said Katelyn.

"Oh no you're not. We're all going to a club tonight." Said Melina.

"But..." said Katelyn as she was interrupted by Mickie.

"We won't take no for an answer." Said Mickie.

"Well, what other choice do I have?" said Katelyn as everyone laughed.

"Sure, I'll go." Said Katelyn.

"Great! We're going right after the show is finished. So you better start getting ready." Said Jaymee.

"Yes, mom." Said Katelyn as they laughed again.

"Now we can party." Said Michelle.

"Sure can. Dave, you're welcome to come with us and the guys if you want to." Said Melina.

"I wouldn't pass it up for anything. I'm always up for a good time." Said Dave as he smiled. Then a stagehand came by and told Mickie that her match was next and that Dave's match was right after Mickie's.

"Well, let me go and get ready for my match." Said Mickie as she started towards the gorilla.

"Good luck!" said all the girls.

"Thanks." Said Mickie as she left.

"Well, lets go and get ready." Said Kayla as they stopped at the diva's locker room.

"Yeah, so that we can have an early start." Said Michelle.

"I know, right." Said Jaymee as everyone laughed. The girls all started to go in to the locker room when Dave grabbed Katelyn's arm. She turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Dave, what's wrong?" she said as she hugged him.

He held her close to him as he looked down at her. "Are you going to be ok with going to the club tonight?"

"Yeah, I think so. Granted I can't drink any alcohol at the moment, but I think that we both need to go and enjoy ourselves. Don't worry about it. Lets have fun." Said Katelyn as she smiled at him.

He smiled back as he said, "With you by my side, you know I will."

"Hey Dave, our match is up next." Said Randy as him and John are heading to the gorilla position.

"Ok, thanks guys." Said Dave as he looked at Katelyn. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Good luck." She said as she started to walk towards the diva's locker room.

"Thanks." He said as he joined Randy and John. As they walk towards the gorilla, Randy looked at Dave.

"Dave, are you and Katelyn dating?" said Randy.

Dave looked at them and said, "If I tell you, could you please not tell anyone."

Both John and Randy nodded their heads. "You have our word man." Said John.

As they reached the gorilla position, Dave looked at them. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it."

"No problem." They both said. Then John said, "So it is true that you and Katelyn are dating?"

"Yes it is. We've been dating for 3 months now." Said Dave.

Then John and Randy looked at Dave with big smiles on their faces. "Its about time you two got together." Said Randy.

"Yeah, there is a lot of love between you two." Said John.

"Wait, you mean you guys aren't mad that I kept it from you this long?" said Dave.

"No big man, we were wondering how long it would take both of you to realize that you two deserve each other." Said Randy.

Dave smiled. "Well, it didn't take long. Honestly, I fell in love with her when I was dating Melina, but I couldn't hurt Melina and then jeopardize their friendship."

John and Randy started laughing. "Not only are you guys made for each other, you guys think alike too. Katelyn fell in love with you during that time, but she didn't want to jeopardize the friendship that you and her had." Said John.

"She knows that we have a strong bond, and that nothing could keep us apart, friends or not." Said Dave. "But guys, I have something else to tell you too."

"Sure big man, what is it?" said Randy.

"Remember earlier when she did the run in, she fainted?"

"Yeah, and you took her to the trainers." Said John.

"Yeah. He checked her out and he said that it's nothing wrong with her except for only one possible thing. She might be pregnant." Said Dave.

John and Randy looked at him in shock. "But didn't you just say that you guys just started dating about 3 months ago?" said Randy.

"Yeah, I did. But it still could be a possibility." Said Dave.

"When was the first time that you slept with Katelyn?" said John.

"Honestly?" said Dave as both of them nodded. "The first night we started dating. She was having a bad day and she came over and we talked. The more we talked, the more we fell in love with each other."

"So that's why she was at your house when we came over the next day." Said John as he remembered that Dave invited them over to watch a football game.

Dave nodded. "Yeah. I told her she could stay with me because she had a fight with her sister. She was going to stay with her, but they had a fight over me again."

"Her sister's still not over you?" asked Randy.

"Nope. Basically, she thought I chose Katelyn over her. That's why at that moment, she wouldn't let Katelyn live it down." Said Dave.

"I know." Said John. "Personally, I'm glad that she did stay with you. I was worried about her when none of us were around."

"Me too." Said both Randy and Dave. Jericho walked up to them.

"Ready to put on a great match guys?" he said.

"We sure are and ready to take your title too." Said Randy.

"I know you are, but that's not in the script." Said Jericho as they laughed.

"You're lucky you're keeping it this time." Said John as they agreed.

"Thanks guys. If I do lose the title at some point, I hope it will be to one of you guys." Said Jericho.

"Thanks Chris." They all said. Then Randy's music hit in the arena. "Let's put on a great match." He said as they agreed and he walked out to the ring. All of them made their entrances and put on a great match with Jericho retaining the title. As soon as the match was over, they went backstage to get ready for the club that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But for those who are reading the story, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far. I promise I will update more often. Well, on to the next chapter. Remember: I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

********************************************************************************************************

***At the Club***

It has been 3 hours since they have been at the club. Hunter had called in early to rent out the club to all WWE employees. All the girls were having fun at the bar as they were talking about their guys. At that moment, Katelyn was glad that they haven't brought up the subject of her and Dave again. As a slow song came on, all the guys came up and asked their girlfriends to dance. Katelyn looked at the floor as she sighed. She turned around and was just about to order another soda when someone came up to her and said, "I wouldn't order that if I were you."

She smiled as she turned to see Dave sitting next to her. "I'm just ordering another Pepsi. That is, if you don't mind."

"I know and I was just kidding." He said as he smiled at her. Then he looked at the bartender. "Could I have a beer please?"

The bartender nodded and refilled both glasses up. "Thanks." Both said.

"No problem." Said the bartender as he left. "So how are you holding up?" said Dave.

"So far, I'm fine." Said Katelyn. "They haven't brought up anything about us so far, so its all good."

"That's good." Said Dave.

"What about you?" said Katelyn.

"I'm doing good, but I missed being with you." He said.

"Me too. I actually wanted to spend time with you while we were here."

Dave grabbed her hand as he looked at her. "We're spending time here right now. You know I wouldn't let this time go by without being with you."

"I know. I'm just glad that you're here at the moment."

"Me too." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. Then he looked down at her as another slow song started playing and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

Katelyn looked up at him. "You sure? I don't want to divert all the attention to us."

"Katie, don't worry about it. We will be dancing tonight as friends. The only people who knows that we are together are Randy, John, and Natalya. Besides, everyone is dancing and they wouldn't be paying us any attention. So what do you say?" said Dave as he smiled at her.

"Ok, I'm in." Said Katelyn as she smiled back at him. They walked out to the dance floor and started to dance. As they were dancing, she felt Dave's arms tighten around her waist. She looked up at him as she said, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just enjoying you in my arms right now."

"Me too. I wish we could stay like this forever."

"So do I, but we know that we can't because everyone doesn't know that we are dating." Dave said as he looked down at her.

"Yeah I know, especially that I really feel like kissing you right now."

"Me too Katie." Said Dave as they continue to dance. When the song was over, Dave whispered, "Want to go back to the hotel to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, I do. I want to spend some time alone with you before we leave." Said Katelyn.

"Ok, lets go." Said Dave as he grabbed her hand as they walked out of the club. As soon as they got outside, Dave's phone rings. He looked at the caller id to see that it is Hunter. "What does Hunter want now?" said Dave.

"Most likely its going to be about me. He probably saw us leaving and wanted to know where we're going. I just don't understand why he doesn't like me very much." Said Katelyn as she looked down.

Dave squeezed her hand as she looked at him. "It's probably because you're a better friend to me than he is. But don't worry about it, I'll take care of it." He said as he answered his phone. "What do you want Hunter?"

"Where do you think you're going? I saw you leave the club with _her_." Said Hunter.

Dave meanwhile was pissed. "Hunter, I don't even have to answer to you. Whatever I do with Katelyn is my business, not yours. Anyway, what do you have against her? She tried to be nice to you all these times and you have been acting like an ass to her."

As Dave was talking to Hunter, Katelyn meanwhile got out her cell and texted Randy. _Randy, are you busy right now?_ By this time, Dave walked a little way off so that he can yell at Hunter.

_Not at this moment. I'm sitting by Hunter and he's going off at Dave about you. What's going on? _ He texted back.

_Honestly, I have no idea. Obviously he hates me for some reason. I don't know what I did to him._ She texted him. Once she finished texting him, she saw Randy come out of the club. As Katelyn looked up at him, she felt tears streaming down her eyes that she didn't know she had. He went over and wrapped his arms around her. "Randy, you didn't have to leave out of the club. I didn't want to ruin your fun with Donna."

"Baby girl, its ok. I had to come out here and check on you. You seemed pretty upset."

"I am a little bit. I'm just trying to figure out what Hunter have against me. I don't want Dave to get into a lot of trouble with Vince because of this with Hunter."

"Trust me, he's not. This is between Dave and Hunter and whatever Hunter have against you, Dave will straighten him out."

"I know. I'm just worried about Dave, that's all." Said Katelyn.

As Randy was about to say something, they heard someone talking at the club's entrance. As they looked that way, they saw Hunter on the phone still yelling as he didn't see them. Randy quickly grabbed Katelyn and pulled her out of sight as they both can still see Hunter. They saw Hunter walk up to Dave. "What are you guys doing?" Randy said as he felt Katelyn tense up in his arms. "Its going to be ok baby girl. Just relax." He said as Katelyn nodded and started to relax.

Then they heard Hunter say, "Just give me one reason not to hate her."

Dave thought about it and said, "Remember when you and Steph were separated for a while?" Hunter nodded. "Well, who do you think told Steph to give you another chance?"

Hunter looked at Dave in shock. "You mean Katelyn did all of that for us?" he said as Dave nodded.

"Steph was miserable for that whole week. So to try to help out, Katelyn kept Aurora with her for a couple of days. The second day that Katelyn had Aurora, she kept asking why her mommy and daddy were fighting and not together anymore. Katelyn didn't want to tell her the truth, so she just said that it was because both of you were working a lot."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Said Hunter.

"You would have if you didn't jump down our throats if we bring her name up or if she's around." Said Dave as he tries to calm down.

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry about that. I'll make it up to both of you, especially Katelyn for the most part." said Hunter as he looked at Dave.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about me that much. It's her that I am worried about."

"Yeah, I can tell. I see that you really care about her, don't you?" said Hunter.

"Yeah man, I can't help it. I love her so much, I'll do anything for her." Said Dave.

"Man, I know the feeling. Even though I acted mean around her, I can see how she acts around you. She needs you right now. You're the best thing that has happened to her big man."

Dave smiled. "Yeah, I know and I plan on being there for her. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Right here." Said Katelyn as her and Randy came in view from their hiding spot. They walked over to where they stood.

"You ok?" said Dave as he wrapped his arm around her as she walked closer to him.

"Yeah, now I am all thanks to Randy." Said Katelyn as she looked at Randy and smiled at him. Randy smiled back at her.

"Its no problem." Said Randy as he rubbed her arm.

"So that's why you left?" said Hunter as he looked at Randy.

Randy nodded. "When I heard you yelling to Dave about Katelyn on the phone, I knew Katelyn would be upset about it. That's why I came out to see if she was ok and to calm her down because she was worried about you." He said as he looked at Dave.

Dave looked at her as she nodded and said, "I was worried that somehow it would have gotten back to Vince and he probably would have done something."

She felt Dave's arm tighten around her as he remembered when Melina and Katelyn got into a fight about him and Vince found out about it. If it wasn't for Randy then, Katelyn wouldn't be in the WWE anymore and worst of all, wouldn't be with him now.

Dave was such in deep thought that he didn't realize he was squeezing Katelyn until Hunter was getting his attention. He looked to see Randy trying to pull Katelyn out of his grasp as she tried to breathe. He loosen his grip around her as she started to breathe. "I'm sorry baby."

"Its ok. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Said Katelyn as they smiled at each other.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going back inside the club." Said Randy.

"Me too." Said Hunter.

"Alright guys." Said Dave.

Randy then gave Katelyn a hug. "You ok?"

"Yeah, now I am. Sorry I took you away from Donna."

"Its ok. I'll make it up to her tonight." Said Randy as they grinned. He released her as they started walking back into the club. "I'll see you later."

"Ok." They said. As Randy and Hunter entered the club, Dave and Katelyn started walking back to the hotel. While walking to the hotel, Katelyn start to rub her arms as she was cold.

"Cold?" Dave asked as he looked at her. She nodded at him as he moved closer to her while wrapping his arms around her as they walked.

"Thanks." Said Katelyn.

"You're welcome Katie." Said Dave as they arrived at the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Got caught up with school and everything. From now on, I will update regularly. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far!!

Disclaimer: I own no one from the WWE. Only the OC's.

***************************************************************************************************

As they entered the hotel, they walked up the stairs. Once they arrived at their room, Dave let them both in. After Katelyn closed the door, Dave went to the bed and he sighed as he sat down. Katelyn went to him as she gave him a hug as he buried his face into her chest while rubbing her back.

"Dave, what's wrong? You're not yourself today."

"Katie, everything that's happened to you today is my fault." Said Dave as he looked at her.

"Dave, its not your fault. I believe everything happens for a reason. But I do know this: Everything that happened to us today brought us closer and made me realize that I would be lost if I don't have you." She lifts up his face so that she is looking into his eyes. "I don't want to lose you Dave. I love you so much, and I can't see myself without you in my life."

Dave pulled her down in his lap as she laid her head on his shoulder. He held her tight against him. "I'm not going anywhere without you. I need you."

"I need you too Dave." Said Katelyn as she leaned in and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back. As they broke the kiss, she looked into his eyes as she said, "Don't worry so much. I'll be here with you every step of the way. I promise."

"I know you will." Said Dave as he smiled at her. "That's what I love about you."

"And I love everything about you." She said as she smiled back at him. Then she got up and head to the bathroom. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me?" she asked as she grinned at him evilly.

"You bet I will." Dave said as he grinned back at her. He got up and started walking towards her. As she turned to walk into the bathroom, he grabbed her as she turned around and locked eyes with him while taking off their clothes. He leaned down and kissed her passionately as he picked her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as they went into the bathroom. As they broke the kiss, he said, "Let me make it up to you."

"Honey you don't have to." Said Katelyn. "You being here with me right now is more than enough."

"You sure about that?" Dave asked as he slid inside her. Instantly she tightens her arms and legs around him as he grinned.

"Yes." She hissed as she moaned softly in his ear. He started moving in and out of her very slowly. She tighten her legs around him harder as she felt him slide inside her deeper as he moan out loud.

"Dave, I'm so sorry." She said as she looked at him. She moaned as he started moving in and out of her harder and faster.

"No baby, don't be. It feels so good right now." He said as he kissed her. She kissed him back as she started to ride him harder. They both moaned as Dave moved her up and down his shaft harder and faster. She felt herself tighten around his shaft as she feels her body tense up and shake. Dave tightens his arms around her and says, "Don't worry baby, I got you. Just relax for me."

Katelyn nodded as she relaxed in his arms. She then felt her release as he slides in deeper inside her. She moans in his ear as she said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Katie." Said Dave as he moaned out loud as he exploded inside of her. As both of them finished, they looked at each other with a smile on their faces. Then Dave started to rub her cheek and said, "I meant every word I said to you. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I know Dave and I trust you. I just want you to be happy, that's all."

"I am happy now that I have you." said Dave as he put her on the ground. They smiled at each other as he felt her pull him in the shower. As they took a shower, they made love again. After they took their shower, they put on their pajamas as they went to the bed and got comfortable as they started to look at a movie.

While looking at the movie, Katelyn looked up at Dave and said "Dave, I have something to tell you."

"What is it baby?" he said as he looked down at her.

"Remember earlier Chris gave us the impression that I might be pregnant after I fainted?" she said as he nodded his head. "Well, when I was in the diva's locker room during your match, Natalya was still concerned about me not feeling well. So we went to a doctor here in town. Dave, I'm really am pregnant." She looked down as she tried to avoid his gaze towards her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Dave tightened his grip on her as he turned her face so she can look at him. "Baby, why are you sorry? That's the best news that I heard all night."

"It is?" she said as he nodded. "I thought that you were going to be mad at me because it puts a dent on us trying to keep our relationship a secret."

"Katie, I can never be mad at you. You're the only one who is keeping me sane right now. I know that it does put us in a bind, but I think everyone would be happy for us."

"Yeah, but I'm worried about one person though, and I know you know who it is." Said Katelyn as Dave nodded.

"Melina." Both said as Katelyn laid her head on his shoulder. "I just put both of us in a tough spot."

"Not really. I think the toughest job is telling Vince, but he pretty much understands when it comes to situations like this." Said Dave.

"Really?" she said as he nodded. "I still need to tell him. Plus I have that tag match with Melina next week and I don't want to let them down. I wonder if he still would let me do the match. I don't have to fight anyone. I can just stand on the apron for most of the match and then come in if Melina gets double teamed."

"Katie, I'm not letting you do that match while you're pregnant. Not if I have anything to do with it." Said Dave. "Plus, I don't want to lose you and the baby. Remember what happened last time?"

Katelyn lowered her head and nodded. "I still haven't gotten over that either. I know how bad you wanted to have a son, and if Melina and I weren't at each other throats and fought, he would be here right now."

"It's ok Katie. It wasn't your fault."

"Dave, admit it. You know it was. You cheated on Melina with me and to get revenge, she took the one thing that mattered to us the most. Our son. I know she apologized for it constantly, but I can't help to feel that I'm the reason he's not here right now. I mean I don't regret what we did, but I know I'm the one who messed up your relationship with her."

Dave sat up in bed as Katelyn laid her head in his lap. He played with her hair as he said, "Katie, there's something I have to tell you about Melina and I."

Katelyn looked up at him. "What is it? You're cheating on me with her?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. I wouldn't do that to you." Said Dave as he looked at her. "You were my best friend before we started dating and I know that I can trust you with anything. I wouldn't hurt you that much. But with Melina and I, we started having problems in the middle of our relationship and we separated for a while. So when I slept with you, Melina and I weren't dating at the time."

"But why did she go after me if you guys were separated at the time?" asked Katelyn.

"Well, that was the time I fell in love with you. When I told her about it, that's what led to our separation in the first place. And when we found out that you were pregnant, we had started dating again. At that point, even though you were carrying my child, I still wanted to be with you. Melina wanted to prevent it from happening. So that's why she attacked you, to get rid of the one thing that mattered to us the most. Our son."

"Yeah and the fact that she probably had an idea that I had feelings for you drove her over the edge to do it as well." Said Katelyn as she sat up. Then she thought about it. "That's why she was pushing me to tell you about my feelings while we were in the locker room today."

Dave nodded and said, "Yeah, she knew I felt the same way about you. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Me either. I was actually afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way about me, or worse, if we did date and broke up, we wouldn't be friends any longer."

Dave wrapped his arms around her as he brought her closer to him. "Katie, we have been very close friends for a long time. I just couldn't stop being friends with you like that. It would just feel like a part of me is missing."

"I know that now." Said Katelyn as she laid her head on his shoulder. "It was just a scary thought if it did happen."

"I won't let that happen." Said Dave. "We will always be friends no matter what."

"I know and I don't doubt our friendship one bit." Said Katelyn as she yawned a bit.

Dave rubbed her arms as he kissed her forehead. "Sleepy?" he asked.

"A little bit, but I don't mind staying up with you to watch the movie." She said as they looked at TV and saw the credits come up on the screen. "Well, what was left of it."

"I really didn't care for it anyway." Said Dave as they laughed. "I had fun just sitting here talking to you."

"Me too." Said Katelyn as she turned off the TV. She got comfortable in his arms as he wrapped them around her.

"Katie, did the doctors say how many months along you were?" Dave asked as he looked down at her.

Katelyn nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm actually 2 ½ months pregnant, which was odd because I didn't feel sick or anything before today."

"I know because when you fainted out there, I was so scared that I was going to lose you. You're the only thing that matters to me and if I don't have you, I don't know where I would be right now."

Katelyn let a few tears fall as she looked at him. "I could tell you were scared. When you carried me to the trainer's room, I heard you talking to Chris about when you hated seeing me in the position I was in. Trust me, I'm not leaving you. At this moment, I will be here for you, no matter what. I hate to see you this upset about everything."

"It's going to be ok Katie. I'm just glad that you weren't seriously hurt."

"Me too." Said Katelyn as both of them yawned.

"Well, lets get some sleep since it looks like we're both tired." Said Dave.

"Yeah, we should. Today was a long day for us." Said Katelyn as they both lay down. Dave pulled Katelyn close to him so that her back is touching his chest as he wrapped his arms around her while she pulled the covers over them.

"Night baby. Talk to you in the morning." Said Dave.

"Ok. Night Dave." Katelyn said as she turned around to give him a kiss before they drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry that I took so long to update for this story. I will try to update as much as I can. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Remember, I don't own anyone, but the OC's.**

****************************************************************************************************

About halfway through the night Katelyn started dreaming about that day when she and Melina got into it. She kept moving around while talking. Dave meanwhile overheard her and woke up. By this time, he saw that Katelyn was trying to protect herself as she was saying, 'Please Melina, don't do it. I'm sorry' as tears started flowing down her face.

"Baby, wake up." Dave said as he tried to wake her up as best as he could. Katelyn sat up abruptly as she looked around while holding on to Dave's arm. She looked at him as she said, "I'm so sorry I woke you."

Dave meanwhile wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. "Baby, it's going to be ok. Just calm down." Katelyn looked up at him as he looked at her with concern. "You ok?"

"Yeah, a little bit, but I'm scared Dave. What if I lose this baby too? I don't want to keep upsetting you like this."

"You're not going to lose this baby, Katie. Trust me."

"I know, but I can't help it. After what happened to me when I was pregnant the first time and this dream I had, I just got the feeling that Melina is going to hate me after she finds out."

"She won't Katie. If she lays a hand on you, I'll take care of her, don't worry." Then he looked at her. "So that was what the dream was about?"

"Yeah. It was like last time, but it seemed so recent. This time, we told her I was pregnant and then she just snapped. She pushed me to the wall and we started fighting. You tried to stop her, but Morrison jumped in and both of you were fighting. As I was lying on the floor, she was about to kick me in the stomach. But before she did, I woke up."

"Oh, so that's why you said 'Please Melina, don't' when you were sleeping?" said Dave as she nodded.

"Her foot was about an inch away from my stomach when I woke up. I really don't want her to hate me, especially when all of us got back on good terms."

"Yeah, I know. I'll tell you what. How about we tell Melina at the same time? That way, we can have a long talk about it." Said Dave.

"That sounds good. I hope that she will be ok about it this time."

"Me too." Said Dave as he lay down and brought Katelyn down with him. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She started to rub his sides lightly as she felt him calm down. She looked up at him to see that his eyes are closed as he started to relax. After he relaxed a bit, he whispered, "Thanks baby. I needed that."

"No problem. I felt how tense you were and I knew you needed to calm down. You need your rest. Don't worry about me so much, I'm going to be fine."

"Ok." He said as she kept rubbing his sides until he went to sleep. He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter as she looked around the room. 'What did I get myself into?' she asked herself as she looked up at Dave as he slept peacefully. She rubbed his cheek softly as she whispered, "I need you so much right now. Please don't leave me."

She then fell asleep peacefully along with him, but not before she heard, "I won't leave you Katie. I promise."

Katelyn was the first one to wake up in the morning. She looked up at Dave and smiled at him as he was still sleeping peacefully. She slowly got out of his grasp and got out of bed. Right then she knew it was a bad idea because she finally felt a case of morning sickness. She ran to the bathroom as quick as she could.

Dave meanwhile woke up as he heard noise in the bathroom. He looked around as he couldn't find Katelyn. "Oh God, Katie." He said as he got up and went to the bathroom. He saw her on the floor leaning over the toilet as he went in and kneeled in front of her.

"You ok baby?" he asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah, a little bit. Morning sickness decided to pay a visit this morning." She said as they got up off the floor. "I'm ok." She said as she went to the sink to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"Ok. Just checking." Said Dave as he turned to leave. Katelyn grabbed his arm to turn him around. "What's wrong?"

Dave looked at her as they walked into the bedroom. "Katie, remember when you said you were scared that you might lose this baby?" he said as she nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. Why do you ask?" she said as they sat down on the bed facing each other. She crossed her legs Indian style on the bed.

"Turns out you aren't the only one who was scared. After we fell asleep again last night, I had a dream that you were pregnant, but the baby wasn't mine. It ended up being Randy's. I got so mad at Randy that we fought over you. You tried to come in and break up the fight, but I pushed you against the wall hard out of anger I had for Orton. When I realized what I had done, I felt really bad. We found out that you miscarried later on that day. I couldn't forgive myself for doing that to you."

Katelyn looked at him. "You know I wouldn't cheat on you Dave. As long as we been friends, we both had our significant others cheat on us and we didn't deserve it. I guess it was the Lord's way of getting us together." She said as she smiled at him. "Remember what I told you when we first became friends?"

Dave smiled at the thought as he said, "Yeah, I remember. Your words were, Dave, in a few years, if we aren't dating anyone by then, I want you to be the father of my first born child."

Katelyn grinned as she said, "And I meant it too."

"Yeah, you did and look at us now." Said Dave as they laughed. Then he turned serious as he said, "But one question though."

"Ok, shoot." Said Katelyn as she looked at him.

"Out of all the guys that work with us, why me? I mean since you and Randy are close in age and are best friends like we are, wouldn't he be the obvious choice instead of me?" asked Dave.

"Honestly?" she said as he nodded. "The reason I wanted you instead of Randy is because I know if anything happens to either me or my child, you will be there for us no matter what with no questions asked. Randy is a good friend and all, but I know he have problems of his own and if I need someone to talk to about anything, I know going to him would be the wrong idea, depending on the situation. But I know I can talk to you about anything and you'll get it. You understand me completely."

Dave reached over and rubbed her hand. "That's what I'm here for Katie. You have been here for me all these years and I'm not going to let that go. I want to return the favor."

"You have and I thank you for it." Said Katelyn as she leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her passionately. They were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Shit, no one knows we're rooming together." Whispered Dave as they panicked. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me, Mickie." Said Mickie. They sighed with relief as Dave went and opened the door. John, Jaymee, Randy, Donna, Mickie and Beth knew they were rooming in together because they all checked in at the same time.

"Come in Mickie." Said Dave as they smiled at each other.

"Thanks." Said Mickie as she walked in and Dave closed the door.

"Hey Mickie." Katelyn said as she got off the bed and gave Mickie a hug.

"Hey girl." She said as she hugged her back. "I just came to check up on you to see if you were ok. I saw you and Dave left the club early last night."

"Yeah, I'm ok. I still felt a little out of it, so Dave decided to take me back here so I can rest." Katelyn said as they saw Dave in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

They sat down on the bed as Mickie whispered, "Natalya told us the news about you and Dave."

"Really?" she whispered as Mickie nodded. "Did Natalya tell you everything?"

"Yeah, right down to you being pregnant." She said as Katelyn looked down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner about us dating. Dave wanted to keep it a secret for a while until everything was ok between him and Melina first. Then we were going to tell everyone. But then we found out that I was pregnant."

"Girl, its ok. I completely understand. He probably wanted to clear the air first before he got around to tell everyone." Said Mickie.

"Yeah, I wanted to." Said Dave as he came out of the bathroom. He sat behind Katelyn as he wrapped his arms around her. "The guys thought that since I broke up with Melina, there was a chance I'll go back out with her like last time we broke up. But I fell in love with Katelyn that Melina and I decided that we're better off as friends."

"Yeah, I can tell. When she heard the news last night, she was ecstatic like us." Said Mickie.

"Really?" said Dave and Katelyn as they looked at her in shock.

"Yeah, I'll say she was the happiest out of all of us." Said Mickie as she laughed. "I take it that you probably thought otherwise?"

"Yeah." Said Katelyn. "Remember the first time I was pregnant by Dave? She hated my guts."

"Even though they were separated, they were still seeing each other. He just fell in love with you at the wrong time." Said Mickie. Then she looked at Dave and saw the hurt in his eyes. "Dave, I'm so sorry."

"No Mickie, its ok. You're right. While I was dating Melina, I really did love her. But falling in love with Katie was unexpected. I didn't want to hurt both of them, so I tried to hide my feelings for Katie whenever she came around. But that night when Melina and I separated, I couldn't hide them any longer. I had to be with Katie at that moment." Said Dave.

Mickie looked at them in shock. "You mean, you guys slept with each other that night?"

Both Dave and Katelyn nodded. "But I didn't know that he and Melina were separated at the time until I found out the next day when she showed up at my house. When he came over that night, no words were spoken and we just went at it."

"Did you love him at that time Katelyn?" asked Mickie.

"Mickie, you know I did. I had feelings for him since they first started dating. You and Lilian were the first ones I told about it." Said Katelyn as she looked down. "Since then I was jealous of Melina every time I saw her."

"You had the chance to break us up. Why didn't you?" said Dave.

"Dave, you know I'm not like that. I would rather see you happy more than anything, even though it meant putting my feelings aside. At that point, you were happy with Melina and I didn't want to mess it up."

"It's the truth Dave. I remember when she told us, those were her exact words when Lilian asked her." Said Mickie.

"Yeah, I figured she probably would say that." Said Dave as he looked down at Katelyn while he held her tightly. "She always wants to see other people happy rather than herself."

"In a way Dave, you do the same if the tables were turned. I remember you telling Jericho the other day that you would do anything to make her happy." Said Mickie.

"Yeah, I would. She means so much to me." Said Dave.

"We can tell. It shows when we see both of you together." Said Mickie.

Katelyn and Dave both looked at her and smiled as they said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Said Mickie as she smiled back at them. Suddenly Katelyn's phone rang. She reached over and grabbed her phone and looked at the caller id. She answered it by putting it on speakerphone. "Hey Randy."

"Hey baby girl. I'm just checking to see how you were holding up." Said Randy.

"I'm a little tired but I'm great now, besides the morning sickness I had." Said Katelyn as Dave rubs her sides.

"Yeah, I can tell. You probably need some rest after all that happened yesterday."

"Probably, but I'll be fine after I eat breakfast." Said Katelyn.

"No you won't Katie." Said both Randy and Dave. Both Katelyn and Mickie laughed.

"See what I have to go through Mickie?" Katelyn asked. "Dave went into father mode and Randy being the over protective brother."

"Damn right." Both of them said and everyone laughed.

Then after they calmed down, Katelyn said, "But I wouldn't have it any other way though. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Yeah and it shows how much they care for you." Said Mickie as everyone agreed.

"Katie, would you mind if I talk to Dave for a moment?" asked Randy.

"Sure, I don't mind." Said Katelyn as she handed the phone over to Dave.

"Thanks." Both said as Dave grabbed the phone.

"You're welcome." Said Katelyn as Dave started talking to Randy. Mickie got up off the bed as she said, "A bunch of us are meeting downstairs for breakfast. You guys want to come?"

"I'm not sure about Dave, but I know I want to." Said Katelyn as her and Mickie went to the door.

"Well, if you are coming, we're meeting in the restaurant here at the hotel at 10:30." Said Mickie as they look at the clock.

"That's not long from now. I'll start getting ready just in case." Said Katelyn as they reached the door.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Said Mickie as they opened the door.

Katelyn gave her a hug and said, "I'll see you at breakfast."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently. I just started back school and my Accounting class is kicking my butt right now, lol. I will try to update as soon as I can. Well here is another chapter!! Hope that you guys enjoy it. Also I would like to thank these people for the reviews:**

**dj-ssdd – You will get your wish. They will tell everyone in this chapter. :D**

**Batista Addicts – I'm glad that you like the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

********************************************************************************************************

Both said their goodbyes as Mickie walked out the door. As she closed the door, Dave just hung up from talking to Randy. She lay down on the bed with her head in his lap. "Had a great talk with Randy?" she asked.

Dave looked down at her as he smiled. "Yeah, I did. It seems like everyone now knows the news about us."

"Yeah, thanks to Natalya." Katelyn said as she smiled back at him. "How did everyone take the news?"

"They were all happy. The only thing that they didn't like was that we kept our relationship from them this long. They said we should have told them sooner. But they did have respect on why I wanted to keep it a secret for a while."

"That's good." Said Katelyn. "I was worried that at least someone would be mad at us."

"Me too, but it all turned out for the better." Said Dave as he pulled Katelyn up as she is sitting up between his legs while resting her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. Dave looked down at her as he started to rub her stomach. "You ok?" He asked.

Katelyn nodded as she closed her eyes a bit. She yawned a little before saying, "Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little tired, I guess."

"Yeah, I know. You didn't sleep well last night." Said Dave as he continued to rub her stomach as he looked at her.

"Yeah, and I'm so sorry that I woke you up in the middle of the night." Said Katelyn as she put her hand over his as she looked at him.

"It's ok baby. I didn't mind one bit. I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Yeah, I'm ok. Probably a little hungry, since I'm eating for two." Said Katelyn as they laughed.

"Well, since we have been invited to breakfast by Mickie and Randy, let's get ready to go." Said Dave as they got out of the bed to get ready.

As soon as Katelyn got up, she felt sick again. "Not again." Said Katelyn as she ran to the bathroom to relieve herself of the morning sickness. After she finished, she heard Dave come in and kneel in front of her as she looked at him. "This is something that I have to get used to." She said as she rinsed her mouth out.

"Yeah, you and me both." Said Dave as Katelyn got up from the floor. She washed her face as Dave said, "How do you feel at this moment?"

"I feel fine right now." Said Katelyn as they left the bathroom to get ready. "But I'm not sure about later on today though. I hope that I don't be sick later on today."

"Me too." Said Dave as they finished getting ready. "To be safe, maybe after breakfast, we can come back up here and you can get a little rest before we leave."

"Ok, that's good." Said Katelyn. "But if you want to go out with Randy or any of the guys, you can. I won't stop you."

"You sure? Because I don't want to leave you alone if anything happens to you." said Dave as they sat down on the bed.

Katelyn lay down with her head in his lap while he rubs her cheek softly. "Yeah, I'm sure." Said Katelyn. "If I need anything, I'll give you a call. Just go out with the guys for a while and have fun. I'll be fine."

"Ok Katie, I will." Said Dave as he smiled at her. "As long as you're ok with it."

"I am." Said Katelyn as she smiled back at him while getting up. She looked at the clock. "It's almost 10:30. Let's head downstairs to meet everyone."

"Ok." Said Dave as he got up and they left the hotel room to go to the restaurant. As they made it to the lobby, they were instantly met by most of the WWE Superstars and Divas. Not only that, but they were also bombarded with questions.

"Whoa, everyone settle down." Said Katelyn as she laughed. "I feel like I'm going to be the top story on the local news."

"We're sorry." Said Beth as everyone nodded.

"I know and I was just playing." Said Katelyn as she grinned. Everyone laughed.

"Someone sure woke up on the right side this morning." Said Jericho as he came up and gave her a hug. Then he looked at her with concern. "How are you feeling?"

Katelyn looked over at Dave as he nodded. "Well, except for the morning sickness I had this morning, I'm good. Haven't felt better actually."

"That's good." Said Jericho. Then he went to Dave and shook his hand. "Congratulations man."

"Thanks man." Said Dave as they shook hands. Then he said, "Everyone, I just wanted to say that we're sorry that we haven't told you guys sooner about us dating."

"It's ok Dave, we understand." Said Michelle as everyone nodded. "But I have one question though."

"Ok, shoot." Said Dave as he started to get nervous. Katelyn grabbed his hand as she whispered 'it's ok' as he nodded.

"How long have you guys been dating?" asked Michelle.

"About 3 months." Said Dave as he started to relax.

"If you guys have been dating for that long, why didn't you tell us when you first started dating?" said Lita.

"Well, the reason we didn't tell anyone at that moment was because Dave wanted to protect Melina since they had just broken up about 2 months prior." Said Katelyn as she looked down. Dave wrapped his arm around her.

Melina saw this and stepped forward. "Really Dave?" she asked.

Dave nodded. "Yeah, it's the truth. Every time we broke up, the guys always grill me on why we broke up and if we were getting back together again. So when we broke up for good and Katelyn and I started dating, I wanted to keep it a secret so they wouldn't try to break us up and get you and I back together again. I didn't want to hurt you or Katelyn."

Melina went and gave both Katelyn and Dave a hug. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that for me, especially when I gave you guys a lot of trouble a long time ago. If I wasn't jealous of Katelyn, this would be the second child you would be having instead of the first."

Katelyn eyes got wide. "You were jealous of me?" she asked.

By this time everyone started to walk into the restaurant and get situated. Melina said, "Yes I was. When I found out that you were pregnant with Dave the first time, I was mad because when Dave and I were together, we tried to have a baby then and I couldn't get pregnant. But after we broke up and I found out that you and Dave slept together and that you were pregnant, I was furious. I wanted to make your life a living hell. I know I said it before, but I'm truly sorry for what I did. It was wrong what I did, but I can't take it back."

"I understand Melina." Said Katelyn as she gave Melina a hug. "Honestly, I should be the one who was sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong. We were separated at the time, so I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

"Yeah, I know. I forgive you." Said Katelyn as she smiled. "Now, let's eat."

"True." Said Melina as they went into the restaurant and sat down. Katelyn looked and saw Dave sitting in a booth with Randy, John, and Shawn. She went over and gave him a hug from behind.

"Just letting you know I'm here." She said as she released her hold on him.

"Ok. I was getting worried for a moment." Said Dave as he grabbed her hand. "Everything's cool with you and Melina?"

"Yeah, it is. I'm glad she's not upset." Said Katelyn.

"Me too." Said Dave.

Katelyn then looked around at the other guys. She smiled at them as she said, "Hey guys."

"Hey Katelyn." They said as they all gave her a hug. After getting a hug from Randy, he pulled her down beside him. "Since we have you right here with us, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Randy." Said Katelyn as she looked at him getting nervous.

"Melina said something earlier about the baby you're carrying now is you and Dave's second child, correct?" said Randy. Both Katelyn and Dave nodded. "Well, my question is, why didn't you tell us about your first pregnancy?"

Katelyn closed her eyes before she said, "Well, at first, I didn't know I was pregnant until I was a month along. After I went to the doctors, I told all the girls and I also told Shawn as well. But when I tried to find you and John, you were nowhere to be found. So I assumed that Donna and Jaymee told you guys."

"They didn't tell us because they thought that Dave told us." Said John.

"Or Shawn." Said Randy.

"Yeah I wanted to tell you guys, but she told me not to because she wanted to tell you guys herself." Said Shawn.

"Really?" said both Randy and John as Katelyn nodded.

"I did. But by that time, Dave didn't know as well because he was dating Melina again. I couldn't get him alone long enough to tell him without Melina coming around us every second looking for him." Said Katelyn.

"So how did you found out Dave?" John asked as they looked back from Dave to Katelyn.

"I found out the same day that she miscarried. She told me that she was going to the doctors for a checkup that morning. I wanted to go with her, but Melina was bugging me all morning to take her out shopping. So she went and that was the day she found out the sex of the baby. When I saw Katie again, it was at the arena. She came in with the ultrasound pics and she showed them to me after she told me that the baby was mine. Unfortunately, Melina came around the same time I found out and she attacked Katelyn and they started fighting." Said Dave.

"You mean that was what the fight was all about?" said Randy, John and Shawn at the same time.

"Yeah. She wanted to make sure I didn't have the baby so we got physical and after that, she kicked me in the stomach. That was before you guys came along and got her off me." Said Katelyn as she felt tears falling.

Shawn reached over and rubbed her hand. "It's ok honey. I know it's painful to talk about it, let alone thinking about it as well."

"Yeah, but it's ok though. Not only that, I wish I knew how to protect the baby better than I did. When I found out that I lost the baby, I knew that I let Dave down and thought I lost him as well." Said Katelyn.

"You didn't let me down Katie." Said Dave. "You losing our baby wasn't your fault. I guess it was a sign that we weren't ready."

"Yeah, it was." Said Shawn. "Just look at it this way. God gave you a second chance and it turned out for the best."

"Yeah, he did." Said Katelyn as she smiled at Shawn. Then she and Dave said, "Thanks Shawn."

"You're welcome." Said Shawn. Then the waiter brought the guys breakfast to the table.

"Well, let me go see what the girls are up to." Said Katelyn as she started to get up. As soon as she got up, Randy pulled her back down. "Why did you do that Randy?"

"Judging by how you look right now, I don't think it's a good idea." Said Randy as the other guys nodded.

"Why? They all know that I'm pregnant and are excited for me. Well, I thought they were." Said Katelyn.

"They are excited for us baby. But you were crying a few minutes ago and if you go over there upset, they will think something is wrong and most likely I will be the blame for it." Said Dave.

"They won't blame you Dave. I know for a fact." Said Katelyn. "They know you will be there for me regardless if anything happens to me."

"It's true Dave, they do." Said John. Then he turned to Katelyn and said, "Just stay here with us for a bit. Since everyone just found about you and Dave's relationship and the pregnancy as well, they are coming toward you head on wanting to know everything. Just take a moment to slow down and relax."

"Ok John, I will." Said Katelyn as she stayed put. As the guys started eating, she started grinning evilly as she reached over and took a piece of Randy's bacon.

"Hey!" said Randy as everyone laughed.

"What? You do it to me all the time. So now I'm getting even." Said Katelyn as she bit into the bacon while smiling at Randy.

"True. You better be glad that you're pregnant or else we'll be fighting for it." Said Randy.

"Is that a challenge?" said Katelyn.

"You bet it is." Said Randy as he tried to reach for it, but Katelyn was quick with her hand and moved it out of the way. Randy kept reaching for it while Katelyn kept it out of his reach. They were fussing back and forth about the bacon as the other guys laughed.

"Guys, chill. It's just a piece of bacon." Said Dave.

"But it was mine." Said Randy.

"Aww, poor baby. Get over it." Said Katelyn as she stuck her tongue out at him. They laughed as Randy gave her a hug.

"You know I didn't mind that you took it. I was just playing." Said Randy.

"I know." Said Katelyn as she smiled at him. "I was too. Speaking of food, I need to get something to eat. I'm the only one who hasn't ordered anything yet."

As soon as she said that, the waiter came over with a plate with pancakes, sausage and bacon with a glass of orange juice. He sat it down in front of her. "Compliments of the nice woman over there." He said as he pointed to Melina. She smiled as she waved at Katelyn.

"Thank you." Whispered Katelyn as she smiled back at her.

"You're welcome." Whispered Melina.

Katelyn thanked the waiter as he left. She started eating with the guys as they talked about what they have to do that day. After they finished eating, Stephanie informed them that Vince wanted to have a small meeting in a few minutes. As they continue to talk while waiting on Vince, Katelyn started to yawn softly. The guys looked at her with concern as she said, "Sorry guys."

"It's ok. With everything that has happened, we know you would be a little tired." Said Shawn as he smiled at her.

"Thanks Shawn." Said Katelyn as she smiled back at him.

"You're welcome." Said Shawn as Katelyn yawned again. She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry again you guys."

"Katie, come here." Randy said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Randy, what are you doing?" she asked as she looked at him. He pulled her closer to him.

"You're tired. Try to go to sleep for a few minutes. We'll wake you up when Vince comes." Said Randy.

"But I don't want to be a burden to you or any of you guys."

"You won't be. You have been through a lot this morning. Just go to sleep for a few minutes baby and we'll wake you up." Said Dave.

"Ok Dave, I will." Said Katelyn as she laid her head on Randy's shoulder. She looked around for a bit before she drifts off to sleep.

"Wow, she's cold." Said Randy as he rubs her arm. "Dave, do you have your jacket?"

"Yeah, I do." Said Dave as he gave his jacket to Randy. Randy woke Katelyn up and she put on Dave's jacket and went back to sleep. Everyone was talking amongst themselves until Vince came into the room. When he walked in, everyone became silent. Randy quietly woke Katelyn up before Vince started talking.

"Thanks Randy." Said Katelyn.

"You're welcome baby girl." Said Randy. As Katelyn sat up to look at Vince, Randy kept his arm around her. "My shoulder's here if you're still a little tired." Whispered Randy as she nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, its me again. For those of you who are still reading this story, THANK YOU. I will try to update again as soon as possible. I would also like to thank Batista Addicts for the review. I'm glad that you like my story so far and I will update it as soon as possible. Now on to the story. **

**I don't own anything but the OC's.**

* * *

Vince started the meeting as he started going over the storylines for the next few weeks leading up to the Wrestlemania weekend. They also started to plan for the Wrestlemania weekend as well. As soon as Vince finished with the details, he asked, "Any questions?"

"Yeah." Said Jericho. "Since the Royal Rumble is next Sunday, do we know all the participants of the Rumble yet?"

"Well, besides the guys that we know that's in the rumble right now, I'm not really sure. We will probably have a couple more qualifying matches on each show. Then the spaces we have left, they will be filled with surprise entrants." Said Vince.

"Do you have any idea on who will be the surprise entrants?" asked Morrison.

"You will have to wait until the Rumble." Said Vince as he grinned. Everyone else groaned.

"Well thanks dad." Said Shane sarcastically.

"You're welcome son." Said Vince as everyone laughed.

As Vince continued with the meeting, Katelyn whispered to Randy, "Randy, can I rest my head on your shoulder. I'm not tired, but my head hurts like hell."

"Sure you can." Said Randy as Katelyn laid her head on his shoulder. He tightens his arm around her as he felt her head. He then turned to Dave and whispered, "I think she's sick. She's not feeling so well."

"We have to take her to the doctors after the meeting." Said Dave as he looked sad.

"It's going to be ok big man, she's going to pull through." Said John as Dave nodded.

Meanwhile at the divas table, Stephanie looked over as she saw Randy feeling Katelyn's head. She took out her phone and she texted Shawn.

_Shawn, what's wrong?_

Shawn grabs his phone as he felt it vibrate. He saw that it was from Stephanie. He read it and then he replied, _Katelyn's sick. I think she's running a fever._

_I know how she's feels since I was in her shoes before. Do you guys want our trainer to check her temperature?_

Shawn looked at her after he read the text and nodded his head yes. Stephanie texted the trainer and he came over to where they were.

"I'm going to take her out in the hall so I can check her." Said the doctor.

"Ok." Said the guys.

"Dave, you can come with us if you want." Said the doctor. Dave nodded as he stood up along with Katelyn and the doctor and they quietly left the meeting.

As they sat down on the couch outside the lobby, the doctor started to take Katelyn's temperature. Dave wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. As the doctor removed the thermometer from her mouth, Katelyn turned to Dave and said, "I'm so sorry that you had to miss the meeting on my behalf."

"It's ok baby. I'm concerned about you right now." Said Dave as he looked down at her. Then the doctor came over with the results. They looked up at him as Dave said, "Is anything wrong doctor?"

"Well, it seems she has a fever. Her temp is a little higher than normal." Said the doctor.

Katelyn then became worried. "Will it harm the baby in any way?" she asked.

"Not really. You just need to rest and drink plenty of fluids." He said as he smiled at her.

"Ok, thanks doctor." Said Katelyn.

"You're welcome." Said the doctor as he left. Soon as he left, everyone came out to where they were.

"Katelyn, are you ok?" asked Shawn as they reached them.

"Not really. The doctor said I have a fever. Besides that and being pregnant, I don't know what to do. I just have a feeling I'm letting everyone down."

"You're not letting anyone down Katelyn." Said Stephanie. "Trust me, it will get better for you."

"Yeah, and you have everyone here for you when you need help." Said Mickie as everyone agreed.

Katelyn looked up at them and said, "I know that you guys will be there for me. Thanks you guys."

"You're welcome." Said everyone as they smiled at her.

Just then, Katelyn thought about the tag match. She turned to Stephanie and said, "Stephanie, what are we going to do about the tag match on Monday?"

"Yeah, since we found out that she's pregnant, is it safe for her to come out and compete?" said Victoria.

"I really don't know." Said Stephanie. "I really have to ask my dad about it."

"Knowing Dave, he's not going to let her go out there." Said Jericho.

"Yep and he said it earlier with authority too." Said Katelyn as everyone laughed.

"Well, I can't help it that I don't want anything happening to her and the baby." Said Dave.

"We know how you feel Dave. But we know that Victoria and Natalya will protect her if she does get into the match." Said Shawn.

"Yeah we would." said both Natalya and Victoria.

"But first we have to wait until she is feeling well before we make a decision." Said Vince as he walks up to them.

"It's funny how dad knows everything." Said Shane as everyone laughed.

"Yeah, that's because I'm the boss and don't you forget it." Said Vince as he does his little strut. Everyone laughed again.

"We won't." Said everyone.

"Well everyone, let's go back to our rooms. We're keeping up too much noise." Said Vince.

"Ok." Said everyone as they started leaving to go back to their rooms. As Dave and Katelyn got on the elevator along with Mickie, Jericho, and Cody Rhodes, Dave looked at her as he said, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better despite my head still hurts. I think laughing at Vince earlier made it hurt even worse." Said Katelyn as everyone laughed.

"That's Vince for you." Said Mickie as everyone agreed. The elevator stopped at their floor.

As they were walking out of the elevator, Jericho asked, "Dave, me and some of the guys are going to hang out for a while. Want to join us?"

"I would love to, but…" Dave started to say before being cut off by Katelyn.

"Dave, go and have a good time. I'm going to be ok."

"You sure?" he said as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I am. Just have fun. You deserve it." Said Katelyn as she smiled at him.

"Thanks." Said Dave as he smiled back at her. "But let me make sure you're comfortable first though."

Everyone started to laugh as Jericho said, "Dave, we know you're worried about her. She's going to be ok."

"Yeah, and if you want, I can stay with her until you get back." Said Mickie. At this point, Mickie and Katelyn looked at each other and smiled. They know they are going to have a girls' day.

"Ok, ok, I'll hang out with you guys." Said Dave as they laughed. Once everyone reached their rooms, Dave asked, "What time are you leaving Chris?"

"Probably about 15 minutes. Hunter wants us to meet in the lobby first before we go anywhere."

"Ok, see you then." Said Dave as he walked inside.

Mickie also let Katelyn know that she will get the rest of the girls and they will be at her room in 20 minutes. As Katelyn walked in, she saw Dave getting ready to meet the guys.

She went up to him and kissed him. "Don't be too worried about me. I'm going to be in good hands." She said as she smiled at him.

"I know you will, but I just have a terrible feeling about all of this." Said Dave as he sat down on the bed. "I feel like someone is trying to get you and I need to protect you as much as I can."

As Katelyn got on the bed, she moved behind Dave. She started to massage his shoulders as she said, "You're thinking about the dream that I had, aren't you? When Melina attacked me when I was pregnant?"

Dave nodded as she felt him calm down. "Yeah. I can't get it out of my mind for some reason. I know that she's ok with it, but I have a feeling that she's not 100% ok with it because she's not over me yet."

"Yeah. For some reason, I feel you're not over her either. I saw how you guys looked at each other yesterday and it got me thinking that you probably wanted her more than me." Said Katelyn as she looked down. She moved away from him as she lay down on the bed.

Dave looked at her as she stared at the ceiling. He laid his head on her stomach as she looked down while she laid one arm across him while the other one rubs his head. He rubs her arm as he said, "Yeah, you're right, I'm not completely over her either. But it still doesn't change the fact that I love you. If I had a chance to pick you or her, my choice would be you because I loved you longer than I loved her."

Katelyn looked down at him with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Katie, there's something I need to tell you." Said Dave as he turned on his side to look in her eyes. Katelyn nodded as he continued, "I have been in love with you since the first day we met. I just knew something was different about you when I bumped into you that day, but I just can't explain it. I knew that I had to have you, but the only thing that was stopping me was that I was seeing someone else."

Katelyn had tears in her eyes at this point. "I know." She said as she looked at him. "I felt the same way about you too. When we first met, I was drawn to you immediately, like we had a connection. But I knew I couldn't have you."

Dave moved up behind her as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer to him as he said, "Yeah, I felt it too. The feeling was so strong that day that you don't know how much I wanted to kiss you at that point."

"We did remember?" said Katelyn as she looked at him. "We started talking and then we ended up kissing by accident."

"Yeah, I remember. Then we ended up getting caught by Kelly." Said Dave.

"Yeah, and she hated me since because I think she wanted you as well. Besides the ones who are my friends, I think none of the Divas liked me that much when I first started."

"Well, except for Candice, Layla, and Eve, the others wanted me, John, or Randy and you bonded with us quickly." Said Dave. "Just one question though?"

"Ok shoot." Said Katelyn.

"Just how did you get on Randy's good side so quickly? I mean, sometimes when he meets a new diva, he usually flirts with them or they will get on his bad side. For some reason, he didn't do that to you."

"That's because Donna is my best friend. When she was training at OVW, he came over to train her when he was able to. That was when they started to date as well. When they finished, he used to bring her home and sometimes he stayed over."

"Well that explains the reason why he knew you on the first day on the job." Said Dave.

"Yeah, him and John as well. When Randy and Donna went out on dates, they sometimes drag me and John along. They were trying to hook us up, but John and I were more like friends than being a couple."

"I did remember the guys saying something about that." Said Dave as he chuckled. "But why didn't you and John work out? I think Randy didn't understand either."

"Because every time we went out, everyone thought I was going out with Randy instead of Donna. Basically John and Donna had this amazing chemistry between them and when we go out, they always made us laugh with everything they do." Said Katelyn.

"I know." Said Dave as he looked at her. "Honestly, you and Randy have that same chemistry between you guys as well and it's still going strong today. All of us could tell at breakfast this morning."

"But it's not that strong as ours though. Honestly, I can't see myself without you. You have been there for me since day one and you never let me down. I want to thank you for that." Said Katelyn as she smiled at him.

"You don't have to thank me Katie. You being with me is more than enough. I need you." Said Dave.

"I need you too Dave, so much." Said Katelyn. Soon after, his phone starts to ring.

"I think that's Chris." He said as he got up off the bed and grabs his phone. He answered it and indeed it was Jericho. Dave told Jericho that he will be down in a few minutes. As he hung up the phone, he saw Katelyn sitting up with her hands holding her head.

"You ok baby." Dave said as he went to her.

Katelyn looked up at him as she said, "Yeah, I'm fine. My head hurts a little, so I'm going to try to get some rest before Mickie comes over."

"Ok, that sounds good." Dave said as Katelyn lay down on the bed. He went over and gave her a kiss. "Well, I'll see you later. I'm going to go meet the guys."

"Have fun." Said Katelyn as she kissed him back.

"Thanks. You too." Said Dave.

"You know we will." Said Katelyn as they laughed.

"True." Said Dave as he opened the door. "I'll be back soon."

"Ok." Said Katelyn as he left. She lay on the bed for a few minutes before she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me and the girls." Said Mickie.

Katelyn got up and answered the door. "Hey girls, come in." she said as she let them in.


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to thank I'mxAxRockstar and Batista Addicts for the reviews and also to the readers who added this story to their alert list. I hope that you enjoy reading this story as well as I am for writing it. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!**

"Hey girl, how are you feeling?" said Victoria as everyone was settled down inside.

"I'm good for right now. I just needed to lay down for a few minutes." Said Katelyn as she sat down on the bed by Beth.

"That's good." Said Lilian.

"Also I want to thank all of you for being there for me yesterday. That means a lot to me. I wouldn't know what I would do without you guys." Said Katelyn.

"It was no problem. We're all here for you." Said Michelle.

"So what are we going to do today?" said Melina.

"I don't know. I hope its something fun." Said Trish.

"Me too. We need to have fun today." Said Katelyn as everyone laughed.

"Yep, she's feeling better." Said Lita.

"I know, let's go skating. We haven't done that in a while." Said Jaymee.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Katelyn are you ok with this?" asked Natalya.

"You know it. I know I'm pregnant, but I want to have fun too." Said Katelyn as they laughed again.

"As long as you're like this, I know we will." Said Melina as everyone agreed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Said Donna.

"Yes mom." Said everyone as they all laughed. They all left the hotel and loaded up into cars and went straight to the skating rink. As they walked in, they found out they were the only ones there.

"Well, I guess we came at a good time." Said Lita as they went and rented skates.

"It's a good thing because we wont be bombarded with fans." Said Lilian.

"Amen to that." Said everyone and then they laughed. After the girls put on their skates, they all went onto the floor and started skating. They were all having a good time and before they knew it, it was getting late. They all turned in their skates and left the rink to get something to eat.

As they walked into Pizza Hut, Katelyn almost got knocked down by someone. "Shit." She said as she was about to fall, but the person grabbed her before she did.

"What's wrong?" asked Beth as she turned to Katelyn just in time to see Ted DiBiase,

Jr. run into her and wrapping his hands around her to prevent her from falling forward.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" said Ted as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I am. But why are you in such a hurry?" said Katelyn.

"Well the guys are here and I was running late. I was just about to call them to tell them I'm here when I ran into you." Said Ted.

"Did you say the guys are here too?" said Trish as they all turned to look at him.

"Yeah they are. They were trying to get in touch with all of you as well, but the only one they could get hold of was Jaymee."

"So that's why you wanted to come here." Said Lita.

"Yep." Said Jaymee as everyone laughed.

Then Lilian looked up and saw Shawn waving to them. "Girls, the guys are over there." She said as she pointed to their table.

"Let's go join them." Said Mickie as the girls agreed.

As they started walking, Katelyn realized that Ted still had a strong grip on her. "Uh Ted, you can let go of me now."

"Huh?" said Ted and then he realized what she meant. The girls laughed as he blushed while letting go of her. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Said Katelyn as they reached the table.

As the girls and Ted sat down at the table, Dave smirked as he said, "Ted, you're not trying to steal my girl, are you?"

Everyone laughed as Ted blushed. "No Dave, I'm not. I know how much you love her and I'm not going to mess that up for you."

"Ted, I was just playing." Said Dave as he smiled. "We saw you trying to keep her from falling after you bumped into her. I can't be mad at you for that."

"Thanks Dave." Said Ted.

"No problem man." Said Dave. Katelyn then sat down beside him as he turned to her. Dave then felt her head. "You seem to be feeling better. I'm glad."

"Me too, all thanks to you and the girls." Said Katelyn as she smiled at all of them.

"You're welcome." They all said. As the waiter brought their pizzas to them, Lita turned to Katelyn and asked, "Katelyn, we forgot to ask you: How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks actually. I was surprised I was that far along when I found out because I wasn't feeling sick or anything before yesterday. I just hope when I wrestled yesterday, I didn't harm the baby."

"Most likely you didn't. When you and I were fighting, we stayed away from that area." Said Natalya.

"Yeah, and when you fainted, you fell on your back." Said Shawn.

"Yeah, I know, but a week ago, I took an RKO from Randy. I'm not blaming him because we didn't know at the time, but I just want to make sure." Said Katelyn.

"Yeah, we know what you mean. When do you go for your monthly checkup?" asked Lilian.

"Two weeks from now. Hopefully then, I'll know what I'm having." Said Katelyn as she bit into a slice of pizza.

"Me too. I bet when the baby's born, he or she is going to be spoiled." Said Chris.

"Yeah, by everyone here." Said Dave.

"True." Said Michelle as everyone laughed.

The gang continued to have a good time as they ate. When they finished, they all got up and paid for their food and left the restaurant to go back to the hotel. When Dave and Katelyn walked into their hotel room, Dave sat down on the bed.

"Dave, what's wrong?" said Katelyn as she came closer to him. Dave pulled her down into his lap as he said, "Nothing really. Just thinking back to the first day we met."

"Want to talk about it?" said Katelyn as she looked up at him.

She felt him tighten his arms around her as he said, "That was the day storyline wise, Randy punted me in the head. I remember everyone told me that you came to see me while I was in the training room after the show, but I don't remember it."

"Yeah, I did. I watched the whole thing from the monitor that was close to the gorilla position. For some reason, when Randy kicked you in the head, I felt it too and started crying because I thought you were going to be seriously hurt. So while they took you to the trainer's, John and Mickie assured me that you were going to be ok. I couldn't shake off the feeling, so I went to see you for myself to see if you would be ok. You were there physically, but you were out of it for a few minutes."

"But when I came to, you weren't there." Said Dave. "Why?"

"Because Kelly tried to kick me out. We were about to fight, but Jericho got me away from her just in time."

"Why did she try to kick you out?" said Dave.

"She wanted to be alone with you for one reason. Then to make matters worse, she saw us holding hands." Said Katelyn as she looked at him.

Dave looked at her in shock. "I knew I felt something different. I felt that I needed you there with me. I'm glad that you did come to see me."

"Me too." Katelyn said as she smiled at him. "After I saw you that day, I didn't want to leave you, but I had to for the sake of my job and try not to kill Kelly at the same time. That girl was getting on my last nerves."

"I know how that feels." Said Dave. "Since we broke up, she has been jealous of any girls that I date or talk to. I don't know what I saw in her."

"Yeah, but you know now how she truly is." Said Katelyn as Dave started to rub her stomach softly. She laid her head on his shoulder as she yawned.

"You ok?" said Dave as he looked at her concerned.

Katelyn looked up at him as she said, "Yeah, I am. Just tired, that's all."

"If you want, you can go to sleep. I know it has been a rough day for you." Said Dave.

"I know, but I want to take a shower first." Said Katelyn. Then she smirked and said, "Care to join me?"

Dave grinned at her as he said, "You don't have to ask me twice."

They both got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. While they were in the shower, they made love numerous times. As they got out and got ready for bed, Katelyn turned to Dave and said, "Dave, thanks for being there for me today. I couldn't have made it without you."

Dave went over and pulled her into a hug. "No problem baby. I just wanted you and the baby to be healthy, that's all. I can't have you lose another baby."

"I know, but I have a feeling we won't lose this one. He or she is going to be special."

"Yeah, I can feel it." Said Dave as they got into bed. As they got comfortable against each other, Dave looked at her and said, "Katie, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Katelyn said as she looked up at him.

Dave held her tight as he said, "Do you have a thing for Ted?"

"No, I don't. I think of him only as a friend. Why?"

"Nothing really. It was just the way he was looking at you all night that got me thinking, like has feelings for you."

"Don't worry about it Dave. I'm not going to leave you. I wouldn't be happy if I was with anyone else but you." Said Katelyn as she rubs his arms.

"Me too." Said Dave as he let out a yawn. "Well let's go to bed. We have an early flight tomorrow."

"Ok." Said Katelyn as she kissed him. "Good night."

"Good night Katie. I love you."

"I love you too." Said Katelyn as they both got comfortable and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing this story. I hope that you are enjoying it. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.

* * *

Over the next few days everyone was noticing that Ted was acting weird when he was around Katelyn, like he has a crush on her. Well everyone noticed except Katelyn. But when they ask him about it, he always denies it. But they know that he couldn't deny it for long.

Before everyone knew it, Monday comes around again and its time for Raw. Katelyn had just gotten to the arena with Beth, Lilian, and Mickie when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Dave calling her. She then looked over at the girls and said, "Girls, I need to take this."

"Ok." Said Beth. "We'll see you in the divas locker room."

"Ok." Said Katelyn as they left. She then sat down on the crates as she answered the phone. "Hello."

"Baby, where are you?" Dave said.

"I just arrived at the arena." Katelyn said as she sighed. She felt a couple of tears roll down her cheek.

Dave heard her sigh on the other end. They had a fight earlier that day and he knew that she was blaming herself on what happened, even though it wasn't her fault. "Baby, you ok?" he asked. He walked out of his dressing room to find her.

"Not really, Dave. All we have been doing lately is fighting. It seems like the more we fight, the more I think I'm going to lose you." Said Katelyn as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Dave turned the corner and saw her sitting down on the crates in the hall. He went up to her and said, "You're not going to lose me, baby. I'll make sure of that."

Katelyn looked up as she saw Dave kneeling in front of her. They both hung up their phone as she said, "But I'm the reason why we have been fighting though."

"That's not true Katie." Said Dave as he sat down beside her. He wraps his arm around her as he pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder as he continued, "I should have trusted you more than I did. I really do love you and I thought that since you have been talking to Ted lately, you like him more than me."

"Dave, I thought you knew me better than that." She said as she looked up at him. "I don't know if Ted has a crush on me or something, but I wouldn't give you up just to be with him. I love you too much for that."

"I know that now." Said Dave. "You have always been there for me and I shouldn't have thought about you and Ted that way. You think you can forgive me?"

Katelyn looked down as she said, "I don't know. I want to, but there's that feeling inside me that we might be fighting about it again. I don't want to keep fighting with you. It's tearing us apart."

"Me neither. Plus, it's not healthy for the baby." Said Dave. "I'll hate myself if we lose this one."

"Dave, we won't lose this one, I promise." Said Katelyn and then she gasped. "This reminds me, I need to eat something. Since I left you earlier, I was too upset to eat anything. Only thing I kept thinking about was you leaving me."

"Baby, you know I won't leave you, especially in your condition." Said Dave as he rubs her stomach. Katelyn grabbed his other hand and rubbed it as he continued, "But I don't want you to worry yourself sick over anything. That's not good for the both of you."

"I know, but I can't help it though. That's how I am."

"Yeah, but just relax for me, ok? You need it."

Katelyn looked up at him as she smiled, "I will."

Dave smiled back at her as he leaned in and kissed her. "That's my girl." Suddenly, they heard Katelyn's stomach rumbling. They started to laugh.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's ok. Let's go and get something to eat. You're eating for two, remember?" said Dave as they laughed again.

"I know, I know." Said Katelyn as she smiled at him. They got up and as they were heading to catering, Katelyn turned to him and said, "Dave?"

"Yeah baby?" he said as he looked down at her.

"Thank you for being here with me."

"You don't have to thank me Katie. Just you being with me is more than enough." Said Dave.

"Same here." Said Katelyn as they arrived at catering. As they walked in, they saw Randy, John, Donna, Jericho and Shawn sitting at a table in the corner.

They went to the table and got some food as they heard Jericho yell at them, "Guys, we have a couple of seats over here for you guys."

"Ok, we'll be there." Said Dave as they walked up to the table and sat down. As Katelyn sat down by Randy, he grabs her arm and says, "You ok? I can tell you have been upset about something."

"Yeah, I am." Said Katelyn as she looked at him. "It's nothing serious."

While everyone else is talking among themselves, Randy looked at her and said, "Baby girl, I know something's wrong. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. It's just so complicated right now." She said as she nodded over at Dave as he was talking to Shawn.

Randy nodded and said, "Do you want to talk about it later? It'll just be me and you."

"Sure." She said as she smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Said Randy as he rubs her hand. "Just meet me at the bar once we get back at the hotel, ok?"

"Ok, I will." Said Katelyn.

"Don't worry about it so much. It will be ok." Said Randy.

Katelyn nodded as the group continues to talk. After everyone finished eating, they all went and got ready for the show that night. Despite not being tagged in that much because of her condition, Katelyn and Melina won their match with Natalya and Victoria. After the show was over, everyone went back to the hotel to get some rest because they have an early flight tomorrow. As Katelyn and Dave walked into their hotel room, she felt her phone vibrate. She took out her phone and saw that she have gotten a text from Randy.

_Baby girl, meet me at the bar in about 10 minutes. I have to help Donna with something._

Katelyn texted him back, _OK_. As she looked around the room, she noticed Dave was just getting off the phone with someone. He sat on the bed and sighed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" said Katelyn as she walked closer to him.

Dave looked at her as he felt guilty. "Baby, there's something I need to tell you."

Katelyn looked at him with fear as she sat down. "I'm not going to like this, aren't I?"

"Not really." Said Dave as he looked down. "Remember when I said that I had to meet up with Hunter this past weekend?"

"Yeah, I remember." Said Katelyn.

"Well, it wasn't the truth. Truth was I went out on a date with Melina."

Katelyn could feel that she was getting angry. "Why Dave? Did the guys put you up to this again?"

"They didn't. I did it on my own just to see if I still have feelings for her."

"And apparently you do, because you guys had sex that night as well." Said Katelyn as she was beyond pissed.

Dave looked at her shocked as he said, "How did you find out?"

"Dave, you know first hand how Melina is. When she has sex with someone she likes, she always brags about it. She bragged about you guys in the locker room tonight and she kept looking at me when she did. Then I knew you weren't with Hunter because I saw him and Stephanie about 10 minutes after you left. So I know your feelings for her haven't changed." Said Katelyn as she got up and walked to the door.

Dave looked up at her as he felt tears starting to fall. "Baby, where are you going?"

"I need to get away for a while. If I stay here, I might do something I regret." Said Katelyn.

"You're going to Ted aren't you?" said Dave as he got up as well.

"No, I'm not going to Ted. How many times do I have to tell you, I do not love Ted in that way. I wish you could believe me, but I know you won't because you don't trust me like I just lost my trust in you." Said Katelyn as she walked out of the door.

Dave meanwhile sighed as he lay down on the bed. He knew what he did was wrong and he took it all out on Katelyn for no reason. He picked up his phone and called the one person who he knows the most about him and Katelyn. The phone rang a couple of times before he answered, "Hello."

"Shawn, it's me Dave. I messed up with Katelyn big time."

Meanwhile Randy was just ordering a drink from the bar when he saw Katelyn come in looking frustrated. She came over to where he was and sat down on the stool beside him. "Hey, sorry it took me so long."

"It's ok." He said as he looked at her. As he saw Katelyn trying to calm down, he asked, "What's wrong baby girl?"

"Well, I know you know it's about Dave right?" she asked as he nodded. "Well, for some reason, he thinks me and Ted have something going behind his back. Then I just found out that he cheated on me with Melina this past weekend."

Randy looked at her in shock as she lowered her head and said, "I'm such an idiot. I should have seen that one coming."

Randy grabbed her hand as he said, "Katie, don't blame yourself. Dave is the one who messed up, not you. If he can't see that, then it's his fault."

"I know, but I can't help but to blame myself for it." Katelyn said as she felt the tears started to fall. "It seems like when I became pregnant, he kind of became distant."

"I know first hand that he still loves you." Said Randy as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "For some reason, he has a hard time showing it right now. But what you just told me about him hooking up with Melina, I don't know what his intentions were."

"Me neither." Said Katelyn. "But I know I can't be with him tonight until I calm down. I guess I'll have to get another hotel room."

"Or you can stay with me tonight." Said Randy.

"Randy, you know I can't do that. I don't want to intrude on you and Donna."

"Its ok baby girl. Remember Donna is rooming with John tonight. They checked in before I got here, so I ended up with my own room. Plus I told her and she understood. She knows when we are together, we won't do anything." Said Randy.

"Yeah, I know. I don't want her to kill me." Said Katelyn as they laughed.

"She won't, trust me." Said Randy as he looked at Katelyn. "So are you cool?"

"Yeah I am for now." Said Katelyn as she looked back at him. "Do you mind if we take a walk for a few minutes? I really need some fresh air."

"Sure, I don't mind." Said Randy as he stood up and paid for his drink.

"Thanks." Said Katelyn as they walked out of the bar and out of the hotel.

"No problem." Said Randy as he grabbed her hand while they walked down to the beach. They walked along the shore as they talked. After Katelyn calmed down, they went back to the hotel. As they arrived in the hotel, they went up to Randy's hotel room.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you." Said Katelyn as they entered the room.

"No need to thank me Katie." Said Randy as he smiled at her. "I know you would do the same for me if I was in a tough spot."

"True." Said Katelyn as she smiled back at him.

"Just make yourself comfortable." Said Randy as he walked into the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok." Said Katelyn as she sat down on the couch. As she was sitting there, she started thinking about the events that happened that night. She was so deep in thought that she didn't know when Randy was finished with his shower.

"You ok over there baby girl?" asked Randy as he smirked while standing in front of her in nothing but his boxers.

Katelyn snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up at him and blushed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You still look like you're upset about what just happened."

"Yeah, I am. I'm trying not to think about it, but I can't help it. The thought of him and Melina keeps flashing through my mind. I just don't know what to do."

Randy sat down beside her as he said, "For right now, just don't think about it at all. You don't want to stress yourself out for worrying about it so much."

"Yeah, you're right. I have been stressing about it the whole night. I just need to clear my head." Said Katelyn as she calmed down.

"Good." Said Randy as he brought her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder as he started to rub her arm softly. They stayed in that position for a while until Katelyn's phone rang. Randy looked down and saw that Katelyn have fallen asleep already. He didn't want to wake her up, so he grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"Randy?" said Mickie in shock. "Where is Katelyn and why do you have her phone?"

"Whoa, Mickie calm down." Said Randy. "The answer to both questions is that she's here with me and the reason that I have her phone is because she's sleeping."

"Oh." Said Mickie as she relaxed. "I was just wondering because I just heard what happened between her and Dave."

"Yeah, she's still upset about it. I wouldn't think that Melina would do something like that to her."

"Yeah, I know especially how close Katelyn and Dave are. It was a shock to all of us girls."

"Yeah, it was to me too. I just wanted to know why they would do that to her?"

"I think Melina is still jealous of Katelyn a bit. Remember when Katelyn first started, her and Dave became real close." Said Mickie.

"Yeah, I remember that." Said Randy as he sighed.

Mickie then picked up on it. "Randy, I'm so sorry."

"No Mickie, its ok." Said Randy as he closed his eyes. "It was my fault that we broke up in the first place. I basically did the same thing that Dave did."

"But at least you didn't cheat on her with one of her friends like Dave did. That's why she forgave you so quickly." Said Mickie. "Now you guys are closer than ever." By this time Katelyn woke up and heard Randy on the phone. She stayed in that position as she listened to his side of the conversation.

"I know and I'm grateful that she did. Its just that after what happened with her tonight reminded me of that night and I can't shake off the feeling that I have right now."

"What do you mean Randy?" asked Mickie.

Katelyn felt Randy tighten his arm around her as he said, "Mickie, I haven't told anyone this before, but I'm still in love with Katelyn. I never stopped loving her."

Katelyn eyes went wide in shock as Mickie said, "Really? Why haven't you told Katelyn?"

"Because I don't want her to hate me. I know we're very close now, but it took us awhile to get back to where we were in the beginning. I don't want to go through that again."

"Randy, you know more than anyone that she's not going to hate you. As I remember, if either you or her get into trouble, both of you go to each other first before you guys tell anyone else. You guys understand each other." Said Mickie.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to lose her. That's what I'm afraid of if I tell her." Said Randy. "And there's Donna as well."

"True." Said Mickie. "Just talk to her Randy. Who knows, even though she's with Dave, she still might have feelings for you."

"Yeah, it can't hurt. I told her she can stay the night while she cools off. I'll talk to her about it." Said Randy.

"Cool. Well Randy, I have to go. Beth is yelling at me to get off the phone because I'm keeping her awake." Said Mickie.

"Well good luck with that." Said Randy as they laughed.

"Thanks. Also, tell Katelyn to call me tomorrow."

"Ok, I will." Said Randy. "See you tomorrow."

"Ok. See you later." Said Mickie as they both hung up the phone.


	12. Chapter 12

I want to give a big thank you to everyone who are still reading this story and a special thanks to those of you who are reviewing it as well. Sorry that it is taking me a while to update. I had writer's block from the last time I posted. Since I started writing again, I am deciding to post the next chapter. I hope you guys like it!!

Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.

* * *

As soon as Randy put down Katelyn's phone, Katelyn started to stir and looked up at Randy as she sat up.

"Feel better?" Said Randy as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I do." Said Katelyn as she smiled back at him. "Sorry for falling asleep earlier."

"Its ok baby girl. You needed it." Said Randy as he kept rubbing her arm.

As Katelyn looked up at him, she saw that he was deep in thought about something. "Randy, what's wrong?"

Randy looked down at her. Before he could say something, his phone rang. He looked at it and saw that Dave was calling him. He felt Katelyn tense up beside him. "Its going to be ok Katie, I promise."

Katelyn looked up at him and nodded. "I know, I just don't want to talk to him right now if that's why he's calling."

"I won't let him talk to you baby girl, you know it."

"Yeah, I know." Said Katelyn. "Do you mind if I go and take a shower while you talk to him?"

"Sure I don't mind." Said Randy. Without even thinking, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Katelyn looked at him in shock as it dawned on him what he had done. "I'm sorry Katie."

Katelyn smiled at him as she said, "Don't be." And with that, she leaned up and kissed him again.

After they kissed, Randy looked at her confused as he said, "How did you…"

Katelyn smiled as she got up. "I heard everything when you were talking to Mickie."

"Really?" said Randy as Katelyn nodded. Soon after Dave was calling Randy's phone again.

"We'll talk about it after I finish showering." Katelyn said as Randy nodded. As Randy answered his phone, Katelyn went and got her clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After a few minutes, she emerged from the bathroom in a tank top and shorts. As she walked out of the bathroom, she looked over at Randy and saw him pacing around the room. "Randy, what's wrong?" she said as she looked at him concerned.

Randy stopped pacing as he looked at her. Then he walked over to her and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back as they wrapped their arms around each other. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and looked at each other. Randy rubbed her cheek softly as he asked, "You ok?"

Katelyn nodded as she said, "Yeah, I am. " Then she rubbed his arms and said, "Are you ok? You haven't been yourself lately since you got off the phone with Mickie."

"Not really." He said as he went and sat down on the bed. "I'm just so confused at the moment."

"Randy, it's going to be ok." She said as she sat down beside him. "I know how you feel right now."

"Katie, I don't think you do. I don't suppose to be feeling like this." Randy got up as he started to pace the room again.

"Like what exactly?" said Katelyn as she watch him pacing around the room.

"You don't get it do you?" Said Randy while raising his voice. He looked at her while seething. "I love you. I never stopped loving you since we dated. But I know we can't be together because you don't have the same feelings for me like you have for Dave."

Katelyn got pissed at him as she stood up. She walked closer to him and looked him in the eyes as she said, "Randy, I do get it. You know why I do? It's because I haven't stopped loving you either. I thought I could get over you when you started dating Donna, but apparently I couldn't. I love you more now than I ever did and I know we can't do anything about it right now because it's hard on both of us."

Randy stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at her. Katelyn looked down at the floor as she started crying. Randy held her closer to him as she said, "I'm so sorry Randy."

"Baby girl, don't apologize. It's my fault." Said Randy as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "I got mad at you for no reason."

"It's ok Randy." Said Katelyn as she looked in his eyes. "I was wrong for yelling at you too. But I did mean everything I said though. I haven't stopped loving you since we dated."

"Yeah, I know." Said Randy as he looked back into her eyes. "I meant it when I said that I loved you too. But it's hard because we're dating other people and to top it off, you're pregnant."

"True." Said Katelyn as she looked down. "Do you ever sometimes wish that we were still together?"

"Yeah, I do. I think about it everyday." Said Randy as he pulled her face up so that she can look at him. "Besides Donna and Mickie, you're the only other person that can understand me, probably more than they could."

"Really?" she said as he nodded.

"Yeah. Why do you think I always come to you when I have a problem or when I'm in trouble?"

"Because you know I won't tell anyone about it." She said.

"And that's still true until this day." Said Randy. He sat down on the bed as he pulled her down onto his lap. "You might not know it, but I need you around more than you think. You and Donna keep me sane and I'm glad that you both are in my life."

"Yeah, and I'm glad that you are in my life as well." Katelyn said. She looked up as she saw Randy yawn. "Want to call it an early night?"

"Yeah, we do have a busy day tomorrow." He said. Then he remembered that there was only one bed in the hotel room. "Shit, how are we going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the couch. I don't want you to give up your bed since this is your room." Said Katelyn as she started to get up but Randy held her down.

"No, its ok. I can't let you sleep on the couch either. You're pregnant. Plus you won't be comfortable there." He said as he looked at her. "I don't mind sharing the bed with you. It's just for tonight anyway."

"True." Said Katelyn. "I just don't want to make this uncomfortable for you, that's all."

"It's going to be ok Katie." He said as they lay down on the bed. He wrapped one arm around her as he said, "It's not going to be uncomfortable for me all."

"Ok, just checking." Katelyn said as she yawns. Randy leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Go to sleep Katie." He said. "We'll talk in the morning."

"Ok." Said Katelyn as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

As she went to sleep, Randy smoothed out her hair as he said, "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I love you and hope that you don't walk out of my life. I need you so much right now." As he started to drift off to sleep, he felt Katelyn squeeze his hand letting him know everything will be ok and that he has her word.


	13. Chapter 13

I would like to say thank you to all of the people who reviewed the story so far. It makes me happy that you are enjoying the story. Well here's the next chapter. Hope that you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.

* * *

The next morning Katelyn woke up to find Randy looking at her. She smiled at him as she said, "Good morning."

"Good morning." He said as he smiled back at her. "Feeling better this morning?"

"Yeah, I am all thanks to you." She said as she kissed him. "Thank you for being here for me."

"No problem baby girl. I love you too much to see you hurt like that. I will always be here for you."

"I know." She said as he brought her closer to him. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Same here." Said Randy as they kissed again. As they kissed, Randy pulled her on top of him.

"Randy, I don't think we are supposed to be doing this." She said as she felt Randy take off her clothes.

"I know baby, but it feels so right. I need you." Said Randy.

"I need you too." Said Katelyn as she looked him in the eyes. "I always did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Randy.

"I didn't tell you because I was scared. I thought that if I did, you would either have ran off or we probably wouldn't be friends any longer."

"You don't have to be scared baby. You know that you can tell me anything. Nothing will ever come between us." Said Randy as he looked back at her.

"Except for the people we're dating."

"That's true, but they don't have to know. Let's just keep it between us, ok?" He said as he looked her in the eyes.

By this time, both of them were completely naked. "Ok, I trust you." She said as she smiled at him.

"That's more like it." He said as he smiled back at her. Randy then rolled them over as they started to make love.

After they went at it in the shower, they went and got dressed. As they finished, they left the hotel to go to the arena. They walked in just in time to see Mickie, Beth, and Lilian running to them.

"Hey Katelyn we heard what happened. Are you ok?" asked Lilian as they all gave her a hug.

"Yeah, I am for now." Said Katelyn as she smiled at them. "If it wasn't for Randy, I wouldn't know what I would be right now."

"Baby girl, you know I will always be here for you whenever you need me." Said Randy as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"And we want you to know that we will be there for you too, just like you have always been there for us." Said Mickie.

"Thanks everyone." Said Katelyn as she smiled.

"No problem." They said.

"Well, we better go and get ready for the show tonight." Said Beth as everyone laughed.

"We know." They said.

As they started to leave, Katelyn grabbed Mackie's arm. She turned around and looked at Katelyn and Randy. "Everything's ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is." Said Katelyn as she smiled at her.

"And we also wanted to thank you." Said Randy.

"Thank me?" asked Mickie as they nodded. "For what?"

"Katelyn and I wouldn't be together right now if it weren't for you." Said Randy as Mickie smiled.

"Its no problem you guys. I could tell that the love was still there. You just needed to know for yourselves." Said Mickie.

"True." Said Katelyn as she smiled.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Said Mickie as she gave them a hug.

"We are too." Said both Randy and Katelyn.

"Well let me go and get ready. I think I have a match after the opening promo." Said Mickie as she started to leave.

"Ok." They said.

"I'll see you in a few minutes Mickie." Said Katelyn as Mickie nodded. After she left, Katelyn turned to Randy and saw the confused look on his face. "Are you worried about what Donna would say if she knew about us?" she asked.

"I'm not worried about Donna. I know she will be mad at us. But I'm worried about Dave when he finds out." Said Randy.

"When Dave finds out about what?" said Donna as she and John came into view.

Katelyn and Randy both looked at each other. "We might as well tell her." Said Katelyn as he nodded.

"Tell me what?" asked Donna as she looked at Randy. Randy walked closer to her as he said, "Donna, I don't know an easy way to say this, but I slept with Katelyn last night."

"I know." Said Donna as she smiled at him. "I know she stayed with you last night to be away from Dave. You told me, remember?"

Randy held her hand as he said, "Yeah, I remember, but that's not what I meant."

As Randy was about to continue, it dawned on Donna. "You mean you cheated on me with Katelyn?"

Both Katelyn and Randy looked down as they nodded. "How could you?" she said as she was beyond pissed. "I thought that I could trust you both."

"We didn't mean for it to happen, it just did." Said Katelyn with fear. Never in her whole life have she seen Donna this mad before.

"I knew something was up when you asked me if it was ok for her to stay." Said Donna as she looked at them. "I know I can't trust the both of you again like I use to. I don't want to see you guys again."

"Wait a minute Donna. I know you don't mean that." Said John as he came closer to her.

"Yes I do." Said Donna as she turned her attention over to John. "Randy cheated on me."

"You can't blame him for what he did because you did the same thing too." Said John.

Both Randy and Katelyn looked at them. "What do you mean by that John?" Katelyn asked.

"Well, Donna and I have been sleeping together for a while now." Said John. "We have been since she started dating Randy."

Randy looked at her as he said, "Oh, so you get mad at me for sleeping with Katelyn once while you slept with my best friend for our entire relationship? How could both of you do this to me?"

"Because we are in love with each other." Said Donna as she looked at him.

"Just answer this for me: Do you want to be with him?" asked Randy.

They all looked at Donna as she thought about it. She then looked at Randy as she nodded her head. "Yes I do, I always have." Then she looked down as she continued, "I'm so sorry."

Randy went up to her and gave her a hug. "Don't be sorry. I knew you and John always would be together. The chemistry is there between you guys it's hard to ignore. I rather have you as a friend than have you out of my life."

Donna hugged him back as she said, "Me too." As they broke the hug, she looked at both of them as she continued, "I'm not mad at you guys. It's just that I wasn't expecting you guys to hook up this soon. You guys were meant for each other."

"Yeah we can tell. You guys have always been there for each other and that you have that special connection with each other that no one else has." Added John.

"That's what everyone keeps saying." Said Katelyn. Then she looked at Donna and said, "I didn't mean to sleep with him, it just happened. Think you can forgive me?"

Donna smiled and gave her a hug. "Dude, you know I'm not mad at you. I can never be. It's just that you guys need each other right now like John and I do."

"Thanks." Katelyn said as they broke the hug.

"No problem." Said Donna. She then looked at Randy and said, "Take care of her for us. She needs you."

"I will, don't worry." Said Randy as they all smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally an update to the story. I want to thank everyone who is reading this story and a very special thanks to every one of you who reviewed. You don't know what that means to me. Now, onto the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

* * *

As Randy wrapped his arm around Katelyn, they heard someone say, "Let her go Randy."

They turned in that direction and saw Dave coming towards them.

"Dave, what the hell is wrong with you?" said Katelyn as Dave reached them.

"I came here to apologize to you, right after I have a talk with Randy here." Said Dave pissed.

Katelyn meanwhile got pissed as well. "For what? Randy has done nothing to you. You should be talking to me, not him."

"I know, but I still need to talk to him."

"About what? That he has been a better friend to me than you were?" said Katelyn.

Dave was shocked to say the least. "Katie, I know you don't mean that."

"Yes I did Dave. For this past week, all we have been doing is fighting and to top it off you slept with Melina. Don't you know how much you hurt me?"

Dave looked down as he said, "Yes I did, right after you left our room last night. I wanted to make it up to you, but I didn't know how. I mean, I still love you."

"I want to believe it but I can't." Said Katelyn.

Dave looked at her as he said, "Why can't you believe me?"

"As I remember correctly, the last time you said that you loved me, you went off and slept with Melina." Said Katelyn.

Dave looked at her and said, "I guess I deserve that, but I don't want to lose you either."

"Just let me know this: Do you still want to be with her? If you do, I can let you be with her."

Dave walked closer to her as he said, "There is no hope for us is there?"

"Not at the moment. I mean we can still be friends, but I can't forgive you for what you did." Said Katelyn. "I guess we need some time apart for a while until I clear my head."

Dave rubbed her arm as he said, "I understand. As long as I have you as a friend and still have a part in our baby's life, I'm good."

Katelyn smiled at him as she said, "You will always have a part in the baby's life. I can't deny that."

"Thanks Katie." Said Dave.

"No problem." Said Katelyn.

Just then a stagehand came up to them as he said, "Guys, its time to get ready. The show is about to start."

"Thanks." Said everyone.

"You're welcome." Said the stagehand as he left. As soon as he left, Melina showed up to the group looking for Dave.

"There you are." She said as she tried to hug Dave, but he pushed her away. Katelyn took that as her cue to leave.

"Katelyn wait!" said Randy as he followed her.

"What's gotten into her?" asked Melina.

"Apparently you did." Said Dave as he was pissed. "Melina, why did you have to brag to everyone about our date the other night?"

"Because everyone wanted to know how it went." Said Melina.

"I hope by everyone, you mean Kelly?" said Donna as she was beyond pissed.

"What do you mean Donna?" asked Dave.

Melina looked at Donna with pleading eyes hoping that she won't tell her secret, but Donna grinned at her evilly as she said, "Kelly and Melina planned this whole thing to break you and Katelyn up. They didn't think I over heard them, but I did. They wanted to make you guys miserable with each other so that you guys would break up. So she basically played with both you and Katelyn's feelings."

Dave looked at Melina as he said, "Is it true Melina?"

Melina was about to say no until Natalya and Eve walked up. "Just tell the truth Melina. We all heard you." Said Eve.

"And if you don't, we have proof right here." Said Natalya as she held up a tape recorder.

Melina sighed in defeat as she said, "Yes Dave it is. I knew that we still loved each other despite you being with Katelyn. You weren't going to leave her, so I had to do something so that we can be together again."

"And you see how that plan backfired on you, right?" said Dave as he looked at her. "All because of you, I lost the love of my life to Randy and I know I won't get her back now if I tried."

"Wait a minute? How did you know she was with Randy?" asked John.

"I knew because Mickie told me and also the fact that he ran after her when she was upset about Melina showing up. Plus, I always knew they had a strong bond between them and if I couldn't be there for her, he was."

"But you had a chance to yell at Randy. Why didn't you?" asked Donna.

"I didn't want to hurt her again. I already hurt her once and when I saw the look on her face before she left, it just broke my heart."

"We understand." Said Eve. Then she turned to Donna and said, "Wait a minute. I thought you and Randy were dating. What happened?"

"John and I happened." Said Donna as they smiled. John wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him.

"Really? Well congratulations you guys." Said Natalya as everyone gave their approval.

"Thanks everyone." Said both Donna and John.

"Melina, I hope that you are happy with yourself." Said Dave. "Not only have you lost out on a great friend, but you lost me as well."

"But I thought that we are going to give our relationship another chance?" said Melina.

"Nope. After what you have done, how can I? I can't trust you like I used to."

"Ok, if that's how you feel. I'll leave you alone." Said Melina.

"Melina, just stop ok? We all know you won't give up." Said John Cena.

"And if you think I'm going to take you back, then you got another thing coming." Said John Morrison as he walked up.

Melina got pissed as she walked away. Everyone looked at John Morrison as Dave said, "I'm sorry for what I did man."

"Dave, I know it's not your fault. Eve told me the whole story. I'm sorry that you lost Katelyn though." Said Morrison.

"It's ok. I still want to be apart of her life, even though it's going to hurt not being with her. But I will be there for her and for the baby when it's born." Said Dave.

"That's all that you can do." Said John Morrison. They all continue to talk to one another until the show starts.


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Your reviews inspire me into writing more for this story. I hope that you like this chapter. Enjoy reading!! Remember, I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

Meanwhile as that was going on, Randy was still trying to catch up with Katelyn. He found her sitting down next to Legacy's locker room with her head down. He went up to her and pulled her up to her feet.

He brought her head up as he looked at her. "You ok?" he asked.

"Well, I was until I saw Melina. I couldn't take it anymore, so that's why I left." Said Katelyn. "I wanted to kill her right then, but I don't want Vince to fire me."

"Its ok baby girl, I understand." Said Randy as he hugged her. He felt her relax against him as he continued, "I don't want you to get into trouble either. I love you and I don't know what to do if I don't have you with me."

"Randy you don't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere for a while. I love you too much to leave you."

"Same here." Said Randy as he smiled at her. She smiled back at him as he leaned down and kissed her. They kissed for a few moments before Randy broke the kiss. He looked at her as he said, "Don't let Melina get to you. She just wants to make you miserable, but I know you're a better person than that."

"I know. Thanks Randy." Katelyn said as she smiled at him.

"No problem baby." Said Randy as he smiled back at her. He then grabbed her hand and led her into Legacy's locker room. Once inside, they saw Ted and Cody sitting on the sofa going over their script.

"Hey guys." Said Katelyn as she walked over to them and sat down by Ted.

"Hey Katie." Both of them said.

Ted gave her a hug as he said, "You ok? I heard what happened between you and Dave."

She nodded as she said, "Yeah, I'm ok for now. As long as I stay away from Melina, I'm good."

"We understand." Said Cody.

At this moment, a stagehand poked his head in the locker room. "Randy, you're up in 5 minutes."

"Ok, thanks." Said Randy as the stagehand left. He then looked at Katelyn as he said, "Would you like to stay in here with us?"

"Sure, that is if you guys don't mind." Said Katelyn.

"We don't mind at all." Said both Cody and Ted.

"Ok thanks guys." Said Katelyn.

"No problem." Said the guys. Randy then grabbed his wrestling gear and went to the bathroom. "I'm going to go get ready."

"Ok." Said Katelyn, Ted, and Cody.

As Randy went to get ready, Ted looked over at Katelyn and said, "You look like you don't feel too good. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just stressed, that's all." Said Katelyn as she sat back on the sofa.

Ted wrapped his arm around Katelyn and brought her closer to him. "If you want, you can rest for a while. You'll need it."

"But Ted, don't you and Cody have a match coming up after Randy's promo?" asked Katelyn.

"Not really. Cody has a match during the first hour. I have one at the top of the second hour. So it's going to be ok." Said Ted as Randy came out of the bathroom.

"Ok then." Said Katelyn as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I just don't want to be in the way while you are preparing for the show tonight."

"It's going to be ok baby." Said Randy. "You won't be in the way. Just get some rest."

Katelyn nodded as she went to sleep. As they realize that she is sleeping, Randy looked at Ted and asked, "Ted, do you have feelings for her?"

Ted looked down at Katelyn and said, "I used to when she was dating Dave, but not at this moment. "

"Why? Is it because she's with me?" asked Randy as he sat down on the bench to lace up his boots.

"Yeah that and the fact that she doesn't love me in the same way. I thought that she did when we first met, but I wasn't sure." Said Ted as he felt Katelyn move a little bit to get comfortable. He tightens his arm around her as he said, "But you don't have to worry about me stealing her away from you."

"I trust you man." Said Randy as he stood up. "But you were wrong about one thing. She did love you when you and her first met, but you were with Eve at the time and she didn't want to ruin your relationship."

"Really?" said Ted as Randy nodded. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, she did." Said Randy. "But she said as long as she didn't lose you as a friend, she's cool with it."

"Same here." Said Ted.

Randy then got up and said, "I have to go do my promo. I'll see you guys later."

"Ok." Said both Ted and Cody as Randy left. After Randy left, John Cena poked his head through the door.

"Cody, its time to get ready. They moved our match up after the divas match."

"Ok John, thanks." Said Cody. Then he looked at Ted as he said, "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be ok." Said Ted.

"Ok, we'll be back after our match." Said Cody. Ted nodded as Cody and John left the room.

After they left, Ted sighed as he looked down at Katelyn still sleeping beside him. He rubs her arm as he said, "Why can't I get over you? Do you know how much it hurts me when I see you with other people, let alone with my best friend? I hope there will be a time that we can be together. I need you."

As Ted grabbed his script and went back over his match, he didn't realize that Katelyn had woken up and heard every word that he said.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, its me again. I'm kinda stuck on how to continue with this story. If you have any ideas, please let me know either by reviewing or e-mailing me. All help would be appreciated. Again thanks!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone. I'm back with an update. I want to thank everyone who is still reading this story and I want to give an extra thanks to I'mxAxRockstar and Donna for their reviews. Continue on with the story. I dont own anyone but the OC's, which is Katelyn in this chapter. :D Hope you like!!**

* * *

_He still loves me?_ She thought. _I need to talk to someone about this. I don't know what to do. _Suddenly the ringing of Ted's cell phone brought her out of her thoughts.

"This can't come at a better time." Said Ted as he grabbed his phone. As he answered it, Katelyn then realized that Ted was talking to his father. As she was now fully awake, she sat up a bit on the sofa. As she got comfortable, Ted looked at her as she whispered 'I'm ok.'

He nodded as he continued to talk to his father. Meanwhile, Katelyn got out her phone. Since Mickie and Donna were in a match at the moment, she couldn't talk to them. So she decided to text the next best person she can talk to about anything.

**Beth, you're busy?**

She didn't have to wait that long before Beth sent her a reply.

**Not at the moment. What's up?**

**I need your advice on something.**

**Ok, shoot.**

**Ok, you know that Randy and I just got together, right? **Texted Katelyn. She then looked up and saw that Ted had just gotten off the phone. He turned to her as he said, "I'm sorry about that."

"Its ok Ted." Said Katelyn.

"You don't mind if I turn on the TV, do you?" he asked.

"Not really. You can turn it on if you want." Said Katelyn as she felt her phone vibrate. Ted turned on the TV as she read her text from Beth.

**Yeah, I know. What's wrong? Did Randy do anything to you?**

**No, it wasn't Randy, it was more like Ted. Beth, I just found out that Ted is in love with me too. **Texted Katelyn. She then looked up to see Ted watching TV.

**Come again?**

**Yeah, he is. When Cody and Randy left to do the show, he admitted his feelings to me. He thought that I was sleeping when he said it, but I wasn't. I just don't know what to do right now.**

The next question that Beth asked shocked Katelyn. **Do you have feelings for Ted?**

_How am I supposed to answer that?_ She thought. Then she looked up at the TV to see Randy finishing his promo. She then said: **I don't know. I used to when we first met, but since he was dating Eve, those feelings had died down. I guess you can say I'm confused about this whole thing. First Dave, then Randy, now this with Ted.**

**I see where you are coming from. Is Ted still there with you?**

**Yeah, he is. We're in Legacy's locker room. Don't worry, Ted is watching TV at the moment. He doesn't know we're talking about him.**

**Ok. Well, what I can tell you is try to talk to him and get everything sorted out between you guys. If you don't love him the way he loves you, just let him know that you want to be friends, nothing more. He might be upset at first, but he will get over it.**

**Thanks Beth. I'll keep that in mind. **

**No problem. Glad to help.**

Katelyn put down her phone as she felt Ted's hand tighten around her arm. As she looked up, she saw Ted looking at the match between John and Cody where Cody was getting the beat down by not only John, but Triple H as well.

As Randy came down the ramp for the save, Katelyn placed her hand over Ted's as she tried to get his attention. "Ted, are you ok?"

"Huh?" Ted said as he snapped out of his thoughts. He then looked down as he saw that he was squeezing Katelyn's arm. He loosened up as he said, "I'm so sorry."

"Its ok." She said.

As a bruise started to form, Ted lightly rubbed over it with his thumb. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"A little bit." She said.

As he kept rubbing the bruise on her arm, he said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." She said as she looked at him.

As Ted began to speak, the door opened and in comes Randy and Cody. "We'll talk later." He whispered as she nodded.

"Feeling better baby girl?" asked Randy as he gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for letting me rest in here."

"No problem. We all know you needed to get away from everything." Said Cody as Katelyn nodded.

Randy then noticed the bruise on Katelyn's arm. "Katelyn, what happened?" he asked.

"Randy, it's my fault. I was so into John's and Cody's match that I squeezed her arm too hard. I didn't mean to." Said Ted.

"It's ok man." Said Randy. "I can't be mad at you because you did keep her company while we were gone. Plus, I know you wouldn't do it deliberately." He then looked at Ted closely. "You ok, man? You're not yourself today."

"Not really." Said Ted as he got up. "I think I need some fresh air to calm down." He then left the room.

After he closed the door, Randy and Cody looked at each other as Randy said, "Well, I need to go talk to him."

"Randy, let me do it." Katelyn said as she got up.

"You sure?" said Cody as she nodded.

"Yeah, I am." Said Katelyn as she walked to the door. When she walked by Cody, he whispered, "Be careful with him. I know what's going on."

She nodded as she left. As she closed the door, Randy said, "Am I missing something?"

"Not really, just the fact that Ted's still in love with her." Said Cody.

Randy looked at Cody in shock as he said, "But earlier, he said that he didn't love her in that way."

Cody sighed as he said, "I know, but Randy you aren't the easiest person to talk to when it comes to her. He was always in love with her, but was afraid to tell her or you because he knew you would kick his ass if he did something wrong. In other words, you're very overprotective of her."

Randy sighed as he sat down on the bench. "I know Cody, but I can't help it. I seen her hurt so many times, I just want the best for her."

"We all do Randy, but tell me this: Besides what happened today, how many times have you seen Ted hurt her?"

Randy looked at Cody and said, "None. I guess I see your point."

"Its going to be ok though." Cody said as he placed his hand on Randy's shoulder. "I know she still loves you, but I know she only loves Ted as a friend. So you don't have to worry."

"Thanks man." Said Randy as he smiled at Cody.

"No problem." Said Cody. They meanwhile watched the show on the TV in their locker room.

Meanwhile Katelyn found Ted in the catering area. He was sitting at a table by himself. She went over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Want to talk about it?" she asked.

Ted looked up at her as he said, "I guess."

She sat down beside him and said, "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but it's complicated enough as it is." Said Ted as he looked at her.

"What is? That you have feelings for me?" she said.

He looked at her in shock as he said, "How did you know?"

"I heard you when you told me after John and Cody left."

"Oh." Said Ted as he looked down.

Katelyn grabbed his hand and rubbed it as she said, "Don't feel bad about it. I understand where you are coming from."

"What do you mean?" he said as he looked at her.

"I have feelings for you too. In fact, I always had feelings for both you and Randy at the same time…" she started but Ted finished it for her.

"But you were scared that I would have turned you down because of Randy." He said as she nodded. "I wouldn't have done that to you. I at least wanted us to give the relationship a try first to see how it goes."

"I know." She said as she sighed. "I would have wanted that too. But the main thing I have feared was that if we didn't work out, we wouldn't remain as close friends as we are now."

"Honey, you know I can never hate you. You are the only person besides my dad that I can count on being there for me. I feel like I can tell you anything and you understand me. I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me Ted, I promise." She said as she looked at him. "I know its going to be hard on us because I'm with Randy now, but who knows what the future will hold for us. I just want us to be friends for now."

"Me too." He said as he gave her a hug. "Thanks. I needed that."

"No problem." She said as she hugged him back. Then she looked at him as she continued, "You ok?"

"Now I am." Said Ted as he smiled. He then grabbed her hand and said, "Let's go back to the locker room before Randy and Cody send a search party for us."

"True." Said Katelyn as she got up. As she started walking, she felt a little pain in her stomach. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Ted became worried as he said, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Katelyn smiled as she said, "Nothing. Here, feel this." She took Ted's hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby kicked again, but it was much harder than the first time. "Ow, that hurts." She said.

Ted smiled at her and said, "What do you think? He or she's going to be a Bautista."

"I know, but with a kick like that, I wouldn't be surprised if it inherited Randy's punt kick."

"True." Ted then looked at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said. She then regretted her answer as soon as Ted asked, "Do you think the baby might be Randy's instead of Dave's?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, sorry it took me forever to update this story. I have been busy since I just got a job. I hope to update it sooner. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Your reviews are appreciated! Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

"I have no idea. I mean I know for sure it's probably Dave's but I don't remember sleeping with Randy around that time." She said and then it hit her. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" asked Ted.

"I'm such an idiot. I cant believe I forgot about that night."

"What night?" asked Ted as he was confused.

"Remember the night of your birthday?" she asked as she looked at him.

He then smirked at her as he said, "How could I forget? You guys threw me an amazing party that night."

She grinned at him as she said, "Watch it, DiBiase. We don't want your head to get even bigger than it already is."

"Hey, I take that as an insult." said Ted as she laughed.

"Aww poor baby. You know I love you anyway." She said as she patted his arm.

"I know you do." Said Ted as he sighed.

"I'm so sorry Ted." She said.

"Don't worry about it, I forgive you." He said as he looked at her. "So what about that night?"

"Do you remember anything about that night at all? Besides it being your birthday of course."

"Yeah, I remember everyone was having a good time, but the one thing that stuck out was that you and Dave got into an argument. Then I remember Dave almost hitting you until Randy came to your rescue. Then you were with Randy for the rest of the evening until our flight that morning." said Ted and then his eyes grew wide. "You mean you slept with Randy that night?"

She nodded her head as she looked down. "Yeah, I did."

"But how could it have been Dave's?" He asked.

"Dave and I made up after we checked into the hotel the next day." Said Katelyn. She sighed as she leaned against the wall. "I just don't know what I got myself into."

"Its going to be ok." Ted said as he looked at her. "Does Randy know?"

"I know he doesn't. I believe he probably don't remember us sleeping that night as well."

"But I do remember sleeping with you that night." They heard Randy say. They turned around to see that they were standing by Legacy's locker room and Randy was standing by the door frame.

They looked shocked as Ted asked, "Randy, how much of that you have heard?"

"Starting from where you figured out Katelyn and I slept together at your birthday party." Said Randy. Then he looked at Ted and said, "Why did you want to know if we slept together?"

Before Ted could answer, Katelyn grabbed Randy's hand and said, "Feel this."

She placed his hand on her stomach and the baby kicked again, with the same force as it did before. Katelyn closed her eyes as she said, "Shit."

"Did the baby just kicked?" asked Randy. Ted and Katelyn both nodded.

"But it doesn't answer my question though." Said Randy before he felt the baby kicked again, this time harder than before. At that point, Randy eyes went wide. "Oh my God, I understand now. Those kicks are lethal."

"Yeah, just like yours." Said Ted.

Randy glared at him as he said, "Watch it DiBiase."

"You know its true Randy." Said Ted as he started to get mad. "You did punt me in the head a little over a year ago, remember? So I should know how it feels."

"Yeah, I remember and I wont hesitate to do it again." Said Randy as he stepped closer to Ted.

"Who's stopping you?" asked Ted.

At that moment both guys got into an argument. As they continue arguing, Katelyn couldn't take it anymore. "Would you guys stop!" she yelled.

As the guys didn't listen and continue to argue, Katelyn had enough and left. Cody saw this and knocked both of their heads together. They stopped arguing and looked at Cody.

"Man, what the hell?" said Randy as he rubs his forehead.

"I had to do something to get you guys attention since you wouldn't listen to Katelyn." Said Cody as he was pissed.

Both Ted and Randy looked around and noticed that Katelyn was gone. "Where did she go?" asked Ted.

"My best bet is to be away from you guys. The poor girl is already going through a lot and by arguing with each other, you just made it worse." Said Cody. "Honestly, I wouldn't blame her if she wants to be alone for a while."

"But I need to go and apologize to her though." Said Ted.

"Me too." Said Randy. "In fact, I should have been there for her but as usual, I was being a jerk."

Cody sighed as he said, "We know Randy, that's how you are sometimes. But we all know there is something good inside you or otherwise Katelyn wouldn't trust you as much as she does. Not to mention how close you guys are."

"Cody's right man." Said Ted. "Go talk to her. She needs you right now."

"But..." started Randy as Cody interrupted him.

"Randy, talk to her. Trust me, you guys will feel better." Said Cody.

"Ok I will." Said Randy as he left.

Ted then smiled at Cody as he said, "Cody, how did you become the voice of reason all of a sudden?"

"By being around you two for so long. You guys always argue about something that someone had to step in and set you guys straight, especially Randy." Said Cody.

"True." Said Ted as they sat down on the couch. "We all need to have some sense knocked into us sometimes. I just wished that it would have happened sooner."

"Its ok man." Said Cody. "I know you still love her, but you just have to know that she will always be around when you need her most."

"I know man. I just have to accept her as a friend for now and try to get over her."

"That's all you can do." Said Cody as Ted nodded.

At that time a stage hand stuck his head in the door and said, "Ted, your match is up in a few minutes."

"Ok thanks." Said Ted as the stagehand left. He then got up and said, "Well let me go get ready for my match."

"Ok man." Said Cody as Ted left.

Meanwhile Randy was still walking around backstage trying to find Katelyn. After looking around for about 10 minutes, he saw Beth walk out of the Diva's locker room. He went up to her.

"Hey Beth, can I talk to you for a minute?" said Randy.

"Sure." Said Beth. She smiled at him as she said, "So what's up?"

"Have you seen Katelyn recently?" said Randy.

Beth looked at her and saw the sad look in Randy's eyes. She saw that he was hurting just the same as Katelyn. She had promised Katelyn that she wouldn't tell him where she was, but she had to. "Yeah, I did. She went back to the hotel."

Randy looked at Beth as he said, "Did she tell you why she went?"

"Other than she was tired and stressed, she didn't give us a reason. I think something else pprobably happend as to why she left like that." Said Beth.

"She's mad at me. We felt the baby kick earlier and somehow it felt like one of my punt kicks. Ted had the idea that her baby might be mine based on that. Me and Ted got into an argument and she tried to stop it. We didnt listen and she got mad and left." Said Randy.

"Randy, she's not mad at you personally." Said Beth as she placed a hand on his arm. "She's probably mad because you didn't listen when she needed you the most."

"You're right." Said Randy as he looked at Beth. "I need to go see her after my match tonight."

"Why don't you call her?" asked Beth. "Just give her the heads up before you sit down and talk to her."

"I will." Said Randy as he gave Beth a hug. "Thanks."

"No problem." Said Beth. As Randy started to leave, she called after him again. "Randy, one last question."

He came back to Beth as he said, "Shoot."

"Do you think Katelyn's baby might be yours instead of Dave's?"

"I hope so, I mean I want it to be. Beth, I love her so much that I would do anything for her, even if it means finding out for myself." Said Randy. "I just don't want to lose her again like I did the first time."

Beth looked in his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. She smiled at him and said, "Just be there for her. That's all she needs right now."

"Thanks Beth." He said as he smiled at her.

"No problem." She said as they left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter. I had writer's block for the longest time. I hope that you will like it. I also would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You don't know what that means to me. Now on to this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.**

Randy went back to his dressing room to try to call Katelyn, but he couldn't get a hold of her. _I guess I'll talk to her when we get to the hotel._ He thought as he left to do his match.

After the show was over, Randy went straight to the hotel. As he entered his room, he saw Katelyn just getting off the phone with someone. After she got off the phone, she sighed. Randy instantly went over to her and sat down beside her. "Baby what's wrong?"

Katelyn looked at him as she said, "Randy, I just got off the phone with the doctor. Turns out they did made a mistake. Instead of being two and a half months, I'm four months along."

"Really?" Randy asked as she nodded. "Is it mine?"

"I know it is Randy because when Dave and I made up, we used protection." She said as she got up off the bed. "I understand if you are mad at me and probably don't want to be with me because of this."

Randy got up and went to her. He turned her around and looked into her eyes as he said, "No baby, I'm not mad at you. Actually, I'm happy about it."

"You are?" she said as he nodded.

"Katelyn, the one thing that I always wanted was to have you in my life. Now that I have you, I'm not going to let you go. I will always be here for you and the baby. You can't get rid of me even if you tried to. That's how much I love you."

At that moment Katelyn felt tears starting to fall. "Thanks Randy. That's the nicest thing anybody said to me."

"No problem baby." He said as he brought her closer to him. "I was just stating the truth."

"I know and I'm not going to question you about it." She said as she looked up at him. "But I know that I have to tell Dave about this."

"Yeah, we do, but lets not worry about that right now. We need to get some rest because we have an early flight tomorrow." Said Randy.

"Ok, but I have to tell him soon though. I just can't wait until the baby gets here and then tell him. He's going to be mad at both of us."

"He won't be mad at you. I know that for a fact." Said Randy.

"How?" she said as she looked at him.

"I remember him saying one day that he wasn't the father of your baby, he hoped that I was. He knew that I have been there for you since you and he started dating and he didn't trust anyone with you but me."

"That's true, he always said that. But I just don't want to hurt his feelings about this. I know he loved the baby as his own."

"We all do." Said Randy. "We just don't want you to suffer again like you did before."

"I know and I'm grateful for you guys." Said Katelyn.

"We know." Said Randy as Katelyn started to yawn. "Baby, you need to sleep. You're tired."

"I know. I just need to take a shower first."

Randy then smirked as he grabbed her hand. "We can take care of that right now."

"Well, lets go." She said as she smiled at him. They walked into the bathroom and took a shower together. After being in there longer than they planned, they came out and got ready for bed. Once they settled down, they went to sleep.

The next morning, Randy woke up. He looked and realized that Katelyn wasn't in bed next to him. As he started to worry, he got up and started to look for her. As he went into the living room, he found her sitting on the sofa watching TV. He went over to her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep last night because I kept dreaming that Dave found out about you being the father of the baby and he wanted to kill us. I was afraid to go back to sleep again, so I got up and came in here."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I know we have an early flight and I wanted you to get all the rest you could. I know I can sleep better at your place so I'll rest when we get there. Plus, I can sleep on the plane."

"True." Said Randy as he looked at her. "Just don't make this a habit though. You know we need you at your best."

"I know." Said Katelyn as she got up. "Well, I'm going to get ready so we can go to the airport."

"Ok baby." Said Randy as they both went and got ready to leave. After they finished getting dressed and finished packing, they left the hotel and went to the airport to head to St. Louis.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the lack of updates lately. I had major writers block for the longest. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as well. Enjoy!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.**

As it was time for Monday Night Raw again, Randy and Katelyn both walked into the arena. As soon as they came in, they were met by Dave.

"Can I talk to you guys for a moment?" He asked as he looked at them.

"Sure." Said Randy as they went into catering. They found an empty table and sat down.

"What's up?" said Katelyn as they looked at him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for lying to you the other week. I know that I had blown it with you by sleeping with Melina, but I just don't want you to be mad at me. I know that we can't be together now since you and Randy are together. But the only thing that I want to know is: Can we just start over as friends?" asked Dave as he grabbed her hand.

Katelyn smiled at him as she said, "Sure, you know I can't be mad at you for long. Plus, I knew that you weren't over her. I hope that she makes you happy."

Dave smiled as he said, "She did but not as happy as I was with you. But what's done is done and I can't take it back. Plus, I'm not with her anyway."

"Really?" asked Katelyn and Dave nodded.

"Yeah. After what she did to you, I couldn't be with her. She didn't have to do that to you."

"It's ok Dave, really." She said as she looked at him. "But I have something to tell you and I hope that you are not mad at me."

Dave looked at the sadness in her eyes and he said, "The baby's not mine, is it?"

Katelyn nodded at him as she felt Randy grab her hand. "Yeah. I got a call from the doctor's last week and he said that I was actually 4 months. I conceived the night of Ted's birthday party…."

"When you slept with Randy." Said Dave as both of them nodded. "I had my suspicions that it might be his because I remember when we made up, we used protection. I'm not mad honestly because I ended up sleeping with Layla that night as well."

"But she's pregnant though." Said Katelyn.

"Yeah, I know." Said Dave.

"You mean that she's pregnant with your baby?" asked Randy.

"Yes, she is. I just found out last week when we went to that autograph session. I hope that you're not mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." Said Katelyn as she looked at him. "Layla's cool. Just be there for her like you have been for me so far. She's going to need you."

"He better be." Said Layla as she and Maryse came into the catering area towards them. Everyone laughed as they sat down.

"I know I have to be. If I don't, then Katelyn will come and kick my ass." Said Dave.

"And that's a promise too." Said Katelyn as they laughed. After they calm down, Layla turned to Katelyn and said, "So we're due around the same time?"

"Yep." Said Katelyn as she nodded her head. "August 9th is when the doctor told me."

"Me too." Said Layla as the rest of the gang walked into catering.

"Everything's ok?" asked John as they sat down.

"Yeah so far." Said Katelyn as she nodded her head. "Just found out that my due date is the same as Layla's."

"You mean that Dave is not the father of your baby?" asked Jericho.

"Yep." Said Katelyn. "Randy is. The doctor called me after the house show last Tuesday and said that I was actually four months instead of two and a half."

"How do you feel about it Randy?" asked Cody.

"Well, after getting over the shock at first, I'm happy about it. I just hope that I'll be there when the baby's born."

"Me too." Said Katelyn.

At that moment, a stagehand came in and said, "Everyone, time to get ready. Raw is about to start."

"Ok." Said everyone as they got up and headed to their locker rooms. Just before Randy left, Katelyn stopped him and said, "Randy, I'm going to hang out with Maryse and the divas for a while."

"Ok baby." Said Randy as he went over and kissed her on her cheek. "I want to see you before my match tonight."

"Ok, I'll meet you in your locker room before you go out there." Said Katelyn as she kissed him.

"Can't wait." Said Randy as he smiled at her.

They girls left and went to the Divas locker room. As they walked in, they saw all the girls except for Kelly and Melina. "Hey girls." Said Maryse as they got settled in.

"Hey." Said the girls.

As they sat down, Eve looked at Katelyn as she said, "Katelyn, do you know what you are having yet?"

"Not yet, but I go to the doctor tomorrow for a check up. Hopefully, I'll find out." Said Katelyn.

"What do you want it to be?" asked Trish.

"Hopefully a girl, but right now it doesn't matter to me. As long as it's healthy, I'm good."

"We do too." Said Jaymee.

As time passed, the girls continue to have fun. When it was 5 minutes before Randy's match, Katelyn got up and said "Girls, I'll be back. I'm going to meet Randy at the gorilla before his match."

"Ok." Said Michelle as Katelyn left. As she went to the gorilla, she saw Randy standing there with both Ted and Cody. She smiled as she went up to them.

"Hey guys." Said Katelyn.

"Hey Katelyn." Said the guys.

Randy leaned over and gave her a kiss. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Katelyn as she looked at them. "Don't worry too much about me."

"Baby, you know I worry about you. I wouldn't feel right if I don't."

"I know, but I don't want you to stress yourself out either. You don't need it, especially if you are this close to win the belt."

"I know." Said Randy.

As he was about to continue, his theme music started to play in the arena. Katelyn smiled at him as she said, "Now, go and make me proud."

"You don't have to worry about that." He said as he laughed. He kissed her again as he started to go to the ring for his match.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I hate having writer's block for this story. Hopefully, I can keep working on future chapters and post them as soon as I can. I also like to thank everyone who read this story up to this point. I have enjoyed your reviews. **

**Well here is another chapter. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone but the OC's.**

After he won his match, he and the guys went backstage to get ready to head to the hotel since their match was the main event. As Randy, Ted, and Cody walked into their dressing room, they saw Katelyn lying on the couch sleeping. Randy went over and shook her gently. "Baby, wake up, we're about to leave."

"Ok." Said Katelyn as she got up from the sofa. They all grabbed their things and left for the hotel, but not before stopping off somewhere and getting something to eat. After they got to the hotel, they took a shower and settled down and went to sleep since they had an early flight the next morning.

A month has passed and now Katelyn is 5 months pregnant. It's the week of Wrestlemania and she walked into the arena for Monday Night Raw with Donna, Mickie and Maryse. Randy ended up going to the arena early to practice for his match with John and Triple H. As they walked into the Divas locker room, Katelyn sat down on the bench and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Maryse as she looked at her.

"Being pregnant is hard." She said as she leaned back and closed her eyes. "We just walked in here and my feet hurt already."

"You're telling me." Said Layla as she, Michelle and Beth walked in. "And the worst part of it is that he won't stop kicking."

"Same here. I swear her kicks get harder every time." She said as everyone laughed. Layla and Katelyn ended up having both of their doctor visits scheduled the same day since they were due at the same time. Layla found out that she was having a boy while Katelyn was having a girl.

"That's what happens when her father is "The Viper" himself." Said Michelle as she grinned.

"I can't even argue with that because I know it's true." Said Katelyn as they laughed. "But I'm scared when I get further along, he might cheat on me again."

"What made you think that?" asked Mickie.

"I'm just afraid that he might get bored with me and go to someone else."

"I hope when you are talking about someone, you arent talking about Kelly." Said Beth as she came out of the bathroom. Katelyn nodded her head as Beth continued. "I know for a fact that he wouldn't do that to you again, especially with Kelly. He saw how hurt you were when he did it the first time and I bet you that he's still feeling guilty about it."

"I know." Said Katelyn as she sighed. "I mean, I trust him with all my heart, but I still have that doubt in the back of my mind, you know."

"Yeah, we know but don't worry about it." Said Natalya. "If he knows what's good for him, he won't do it again."

"And if Kelly knows what's good for her, she would stay away from him. She doesn't want another beatdown from you again." Said Donna.

"True." Said everyone as they laughed. Katelyn then felt her phone vibrate letting her know she have a text. She took it out and read it.

_Baby where are you? ~ Randy_

_**I'm in the divas locker room. ~ Katelyn**_

_How are you feeling?_

_**Not too bad, just tired and my feet are swelling.**_

_Babe, you should have stayed at the hotel and got some rest._

_**I know I could have, but I wanted to be here for you. I'm your good luck charm, you know.**_

_That's true. But promise me that when you get really tired, go back to the hotel and rest. It will make me feel better._

_**I will Randy.**_

_Thanks baby. You know I care for you and don't want you to go overboard._

_**I know and I'm grateful for you being here with me.**_

_Me too baby. I love you._

_**I love you too.**_

As Katelyn finished texting Randy, Michelle asked, "Who all wants to go to catering?"

"I think we all want to." Said Mickie as everyone got up.

"Well, let's go." Said Beth as they left the locker room and headed to the catering area. They stayed there until it was time for Raw to begin.

As Raw was about over, Katelyn suddenly felt tired. As she lay back on the couch in the Divas locker room, she heard, "Katelyn, are you ok?" She looked to see that it was Beth.

"Yeah I'm ok, just tired at the moment." Said Katelyn as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Want me to take you back to the hotel?" said Beth as she grabbed her things. "Since I'm finished for the night, I'm heading back there anyway."

"If you don't mind." Said Katelyn. "Plus it would make Randy happy if I get some rest."

"You know that he cares for you and don't want to see anything happens to you." Said Beth as they walked out of the divas locker room.

"I know. I just don't want him to think I'm useless."

"I know he doesn't think that at all. He just wanted you to take it easy because of your condition." Beth said as Katelyn nodded. As they reached the exit, they heard Layla and Natalya behind them.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Natalya asked.

"Back to the hotel." Said Katelyn as they turned around to face them.

"Can we get a ride with you guys? We were supposed to wait on Michelle and Mickie, but they got called into a meeting." Said Layla.

"Sure." Said Beth. "As long as you don't mind us stopping to get something to eat first."

"We don't mind." Said Natalya as they left but not before Katelyn and Layla sent a text to Randy and Dave letting them know they went back to the hotel.

As Randy arrived backstage after his match, he went to his locker room to change. After he took a shower and changed into his clothes, he grabbed his things to go find Katelyn so that they could leave. But as he picked up his phone, he saw that he has a text message from Katelyn:

_**Randy, just letting you know that I caught a ride back to the hotel with Beth. I took your advice and went back to rest.**_

Randy smiled as he read the message. "That's my girl." He said as he grabbed his things and left to go to the hotel but not stopping somewhere first to get himself something to eat. As he arrived at his hotel room, he spent some time with Katelyn before they went to bed as it was a busy week for them.

A/N: I have a question for you readers: Do anyone remember earlier this year when Eve was on commentary in the match with Maryse (I forgot who her opponent was at the time) and when Maryse lost, she blew up at everyone at the announcers table. It was sometime before the Royal Rumble. If you do, do you remember that dress that Eve was wearing? What type of dress is it? I'm thinking of having Katelyn wear a similar dress like that in the next chapter when she goes to the Hall of Fame, but its going to be longer. If anyone could help me out, it would be much appreciated!


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates for this story. I know that you guys were waiting for an update. So you don't have to wait any longer. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

As the week passed, all the superstars had to attend all the activities that were going on at Wrestlemania Axxess. Well everyone except Katelyn and Layla since they were pregnant. Since they couldn't attend, they hung out with each other. At the moment, they were getting ready for the Hall of Fame that night with the girls.

"Are you girls ready for tonight?" asked Beth as she finished putting on her make-up.

"Yeah, ready as we're ever will be." Said Layla as she put on her shoes. The girls laugh.

"But are you and Katelyn going to be ok?" asked Donna.

"As long as the seats are comfortable, I'm good." Said Katelyn as she came out of the bathroom.

"Me too." Said Layla.

"Most likely they will be, but I'm glad that you girls will be there with us." Said Maryse as the other girls agreed.

They finished getting ready as Donna said, "Well lets go meet the guys."

The girls left the room and met all the guys in the lobby. When they arrived, they saw all the guys talking among themselves as they waited on the girls. As they got closer, the guys all turned to look at them.

"Wow girls, you look great." Said Shawn as all the guys agreed.

"Thanks guys." Said the girls.

"Well, who's ready to get this party started?" asked John.

"I know I am!" said Mickie as everyone laughed.

"Someone sure is hyper tonight." Said Jericho.

"She's not the only one." Said Donna as they laughed.

"True." Said Cody as they headed out and got into the limo.

As the limo took off to the arena, Katelyn felt the baby kick. She closed her eyes and lay her head down on Randy's shoulder. Randy looked over and whispered, "You ok baby?"

"Yeah, I am. Just that the baby is kicking up a storm." She whispered back to him.

Randy placed his hand on her belly and rubbed it softly. The baby kicked a few more times and then started to calm down. Katelyn looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem baby." He said as he smiled. "She just needed daddy's touch, that's all."

Katelyn chuckled as she said, "That's because she's a daddy's girl."

"You bet she is." Said Randy as they laughed. After a few minutes, they arrived at the arena. As they got out, Randy grabbed her hand as he said, "If you don't feel well or if you get tired, just let me know ok?"

Katelyn nodded as they went in the arena. After they went in, they found their seats, which were in the front row. As Katelyn sat down, she realized that she was sitting between Randy and Ted.

"Hey Ted." She said as he sat down beside her.

"Hey Katelyn." Said Ted as he looked at her.

"You ok?" she asked as she grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he smiled at her. "Don't worry. Why do you ask?"

"You look sad for some reason, like something's bothering you."

"Its nothing really, I'm fine." He said as he squeezed her hand.

"Ok, but if you need someone to talk to, just let me know. I'll be here." Said Katelyn.

"I will." Said Ted as the lights started to dim to start the show. As the show progresses, everyone was having a good time. When the show ended hours later, everyone met outside of the arena.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Jericho.

"How about we go to a bar at the hotel and have some fun." Said Natalya.

"Yeah, we could." Said John Cena. Then he turned to Layla and Katelyn and asked, "Are you girls up to it?"

"Yeah, we are." Said Layla.

"And if we feel tired, then we can go back to our rooms and rest." Said Katelyn as Layla nodded.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Or if you girls want, you can go to our hotel room and hang out while we are at the bar. That way, you don't have to drink anything." Said Randy.

"I like that idea better." Said Layla.

"Yeah me too because I know I will be tempted to drink." Said Katelyn as she grinned.

"Me too." Said Layla as everyone laughed.

"Which is why you girls don't need to go. Just go to the hotel room and hang out for a while. You can also order pizza or takeout if you want." Said Beth as they nodded.

"Well let's go." Said Dave as they got back into the limo and head back to the hotel. When they arrived at the hotel, Katelyn and Layla headed up to Katelyn and Randy's hotel room while everyone went to the bar. As they reached Katelyn and Randy's room, Katelyn unlocks the door and let them in.

As she closed the door, Layla turned to her and said, "Let's change clothes and we can go pick up a pizza and rent movies instead of having them delivered."

"Ok." Said Katelyn as she grinned. "Or better yet, we can go eat in."

"I like that idea better." Said Layla as they laughed.

"Me too." Said Katelyn. After they finish changing, Katelyn then grabbed Randy's keys and said, "Ready?"

"Yeah." Said Layla as they left to go to Pizza Hut, but not before texting Randy and telling him where they were going.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Just to make it up to you guys, I am posting another chapter to this story. I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except the OC's.**

***At the bar***

While Randy was coming back with his drink, he felt his phone vibrate. As he sat down, he grabbed his phone and saw that he had a text from Katelyn. He opened it up and read it.

_**Randy, Layla and I are going to eat at Pizza Hut instead. We will be back soon.**_

Randy smiled as he texted back: _Ok baby. Be safe._

_**Ok babe.**_

Randy smiled after he read the response. But it soon faded as he saw Kelly heading his way. As Kelly reached him, she smiled as she said, "Care to dance with me Randy?"

"Nope." Said Randy as he looked at her.

"Why not? Its just two friends dancing."

"Kelly, I'm not your friend. Plus, I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work this time. I love Katelyn to death and I went through hell to get her back. If you are thinking about breaking us up, then you are wasting your time." Said Randy.

"But she doesn't deserve you." Said Kelly.

"Why do you think that Kelly?" said Randy as he was pissed. "And don't say that because you are better than her which in reality you're not. She's not evil like you and she wouldn't try to break anyone up for her own selfish reasons like you and Melina."

At that moment, Kelly looked at him in shock. "But I think we would make a good couple."

"No we wouldn't. Kelly, just admit it. You're just jealous of Katelyn."

"I'm not jealous of her." Said Kelly.

"Well, if you're not jealous of her, then why do you always go after every guy she ever dated?" said Randy as he stared at her.

At that moment, Kelly looked at him and said, "Because I thought that she could have done better. I know we don't get along, but from what I have seen, she's a great girl and she needed a guy that would always be there for her."

"You mean someone like Ted." Said Randy as he sighed.

"Yes I do." Said Kelly as she looked at him. "Remember what happened last time? You cheated on her with me while you guys were together."

"That's because we were both drunk." Said Randy through clenched teeth.

"Correction: You were drunk Randy. I was very sober when we had sex that night. So I knew what I was doing." Said Kelly as she grinned.

At that moment, Randy snapped. "Listen here you little bitch. Its girls like you that give girls like Katelyn a bad name. Not only did she didn't deserve what we did to her, but I don't deserve to be tricked. Now, leave before I do something that I regret."

Kelly smirked as she said, "I will but not before I get what I want." Kelly started to walk closer to Randy but found herself being blocked by Natalya. "Excuse me, but you are in my way."

"Of what? Trying to steal Randy from Katelyn? When are you going to get it through your head that Randy doesn't want to be with you?" Said Natalya.

"I know he wants me, he just denying it." Said Kelly.

"Kelly, don't play with me. You say that about every guy that Katelyn dated. You are just jealous of her because she can get along with most of the guys and they don't feel the same way about you. If I don't know any better, I think you like seeing Katelyn miserable." Said Natalya.

"What if I do?" said Kelly.

"Hate to burst your bubble honey, but she wouldn't let anyone like you bring her down. You just need to get a life and stay out of hers." Said Beth. "Plus if you mess with her again, then you will have to deal with all of us."

Kelly mumbled as she walked away. After she left, everyone turned to Randy as Natalya said, "Are you ok Randy?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for taking up for me. If she didn't leave me alone, I would have RKO'd her on this table." Said Randy as they laughed.

"No problem. I actually heard what she said about her using you. But when you started yelling at her, I knew I had to step in because I knew you would have lost it and went off on her like you did Katelyn that one time." Said Natalya.

"Yeah, I know." Said Randy as he sighed while sitting down. "But she was right about one thing though. Katelyn needed someone who can be there for her."

"Randy, she has you. You always have been there for her. Why are you selling yourself short?" asked John Cena.

"Because I don't deserve someone like her." Said Randy as he sighed. "I'm afraid that I might hurt her again and she doesn't need that, especially now that she's pregnant."

"That's not true." Said Eve. "What I think is that you're scared that she will probably leave you this time."

"Is that true Randy?" asked Cody as Randy nodded.

"Which further proves our point that you two belong together. You guys think alike." Said Michelle as all the girls laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dave as all of the guys looked at the girls.

"Well earlier in the month, Katelyn said that she had a feeling that when she gets further along in her pregnancy, Randy was going to get bored with her and leave her for someone else." Said Maryse.

"Oh God." Said Randy. "I know why she felt like that. That was the reason why I continued to cheat on her with Kelly. Only that she wasn't pregnant then."

At that moment Mickie gasped. "It all makes sense on why Kelly always go for the guys Katelyn dates. She hopes that they get bored with Katelyn quickly and when they do, she will come in and try to take them from her."

"Yeah that does make sense." Said Natalya. "But it only worked on Randy though. Dave didn't fall for it."

"That's because she didn't like me as much as she did Randy." Dave said. "Kelly always had this thing for Randy since she started here. I mean she did hate seeing me and Katelyn together but she got over it."

"Yeah, she did." Said Beth. "Plus she knew that every guy that Katelyn dates will cheat on her eventually. Now I understand why Katelyn always thought that she wasn't good enough for any guy she dated."

"Me too." Said the girls.

"This is all my fault." Said Randy as he looked down.

"Why do you think that Randy?" asked Cody.

"Because when we first dated, I kept comparing her to Kelly. That was when I started cheating on her. But what set it off was the last argument we had. I told her that I was glad that Kelly wasn't like her and like it or not, I'm going to continue to see Kelly. We then broke up afterwards." Said Randy as he closed his eyes. "That was around the time that I had an anger management problem. I know I took my anger out on everyone but she got the most of it and I feel bad putting her through it."

"But did you love Katelyn?" asked Shawn.

Randy nodded as he said, "I always loved her Shawn. Even though my actions didn't show it sometimes, I never stopped loving her. That girl was my life and I would do anything for her."

"We know man." Said Jericho. "You just need to go and talk to her and tell her how you really feel. Then she might open up to you."

"Yeah and that's what I'm going to do." Said Randy as he got up. "Anyone knows where the nearest Pizza Hut is located? Katelyn texted me and told me that her and Layla went there to eat instead."

"I know there's one close to the arena." Said Lilian. "If you want, we all can go since we're hungry ourselves."

"True." Said Donna as everyone laughed.

"Well then, let's go." Said John Cena as everyone left to meet up with Katelyn and Layla at Pizza Hut.


End file.
